What a Freaking Word!
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: Hilda's been acting strange. she always thought that she is losing to kunieda when it comes to taking care of a baby. well she is the most elite among demon wet nurses, but why is it? does she lack something? what would her reaction be if she knows what she lack? can she do it?
1. What's happening?

_yeah! first time making a fanfic! well it just not focus on oga and hilda. i'll make love story about all of them. please r&r_

thanks!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own beelzebub, and i wish i own it... but no.

* * *

"Oi Oga, what did you do to Hilda, you jerk!"

"I'm not doing anything,Creepichi. I don't know what's the hell with her. She just got pissed after she went to the bathroom. And to top it all she slammed me in my face! And now you're asking me what did I do to her?" Oga burst into a rage and break Furuichi's bones.

"I give up!"

" Yeah, I wonder what happened to Hilda,"Aoi said.

"Did you girls fought?"

"Of course not. I'm not a trouble maker."

"Well I guess I need to ask her straight. I'm just wondering what's happening to your mother, Baby Beel." Oga ask his baby.

"Adah…"

"Stop talking about me, I can't stop sneezing, gutter-trash," Hilda said appearing out of nowhere.

"HILDA!" the three chorused.

"What's with the sudden appearance? Finally made up your mind to kneel and say sorry?" Oga smirked.

"Stupid, I'm just here to bring the Master home. Saa, Master Beelze, let's go home."

"Wait Hilda, the class hasn't ended yet…"Aoi said with a authoritative tone.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is that if you'll take Beel-chan, Oga needs to skip class."

"Hmm… Kunieda, do you really want to be with this gutter-trash that much?"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT? I-i-i-I Didn't say anything about that!" Aoi replied with a reddened face.

"So what do you want? To take my Master and care for him in my place? Are you asking for a beating out of yourself?"

"HUH?"

"If you want a fight I'll give you, anytime. Just say so."

"Woohoo! Another chick fight! I'll bet for Oga's wife! No,no the Queen will win! Yeah!start it already!" the class is all hyped up…betting on Oga's misfortune again.

"Oi oi oi, just wait you two. Stop this nonsense already. Violence is not the answer to this," Oga just butt in.

'You're the one to talk' Furuichi thought.

"Besides Kunieda's right, Hilda. I can't skip classes, or else that piece of crap teacher is going to beat me."

'O-o-o-oga's on my side! Does this means…. H-h-h-h-e l-l-l-likes me now? Wahhh…' Aoi thought for a moment.

"Shut up lamebrain, did I say you have the right to butt in. I'm going to slash your mouth if you won't stop."

"What?" Oga's so pissed he kick his table and turned it upside down. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN?"

"Oi Oga, stop this…" Furuichi said with a fear in his voice. He already knew that things will get worse.

"No Furuichi. This girl has done it. Slamming and threatening me out of nowhere, without knowing the reason! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Oga punch the nearest thing beside him.

Everybody stood in freeze. No dared to move nor breathe, dared to make a noise. Everyone are used with them arguing but things are worse than it seems now. Everyone knows that Oga can't hide his feelings especially when he's mad. Without so much saying Hilda went out with Beel. But before she was gone Oga suddenly spoke.

"Beel, cut the link. I'll go home later. I just can't stand being with your mother."Oga said without even looking at Hilda nor Beel.

"Aih…"Beel sighed. He cut the link.

"Worthless…"

'He never had this kind of fight with Hilda before. They've gone so far that Oga has to be separated from Beel.' Furuichi thought of his best friend who has a scary aura emitting from him.

With that Hilda and Beel disappear.

"Being with your mother…that really sounds like some kind of a couple…" Aoi muttered to herself.

"What's happening here you pieces of crap?"Saotome just appeared."Oga, what have you done? Okay sit down everyone."

Even though he said that he can't skip class, Oga went out, and Furuich followed.

The two went to the rooftop and then…

"Ow Crap! I over did it!" Oga said with so much remorse.

"I have the feeling that you will said that."

"But it's not my fault, isn't it? That damn woman has done something outrageous again."

"Are you sure that you didn't do anything?" Furuichi asked expecting that Oga will answer right.

"Furuichi…"

"huh?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, HUH?" Oga grabbed Furuichi and torture him again.

"WHAT I'M JUST SAYING IS THAT DID YOU HAPPEN TO DO SOMETHING THAT WILL PISS HER OFF, YOU AIRHEADED BASTARD!"

"AND I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I JUST GAVE BABY BEEL TO KUNIEDA THIS MORNING BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE WITH HER, ASSHOLE!"

"Huh? Are? That's it!"

"Huh?What?"

"You said you lent Baby Beel to Kunieda. Maybe that pissed Hilda off."

"Huh? What's the point? I always do that. Kunieda also like Baby Beel. It also saves my time."

"You're so dense you know? Hilda's jealous. JEALOUS.

"Jealous? And why?"

"Because she is Baby Beel's mother. Lending him to someone like Kunieda will really piss her off. Hilda's so devoted to his master after all, it's really annoying to see someone who could take care of his master better than her." Furuichi explained to the simpleton Oga.

"And so, Kunieda's good with child-rearing. I still don't understand it."

"You're really stupid , aren't you? Kunieda likes you, Beel likes her, Hilda is his mother… that's why…"

"That's why?"

"That's why… I WANTED TO KILL YOU! YOU ALREADY HAVE HILDA!WHY DO THE QUEEN NEEDS TO BE YOURS TOO HUH?" HILDA'S AFRAID THAT YOU MIGHT ENDED UP LIKING KUNIEDA AND MAKING HER BABY BEEL'S MOTHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NOW!"Furuichi explained it with a guilty attitude.

"O… is that so? But you know beel is the one to decide that, not me. And I'm not going to replace her as Beel's mother, duh."

"What? You mean… you already accepted Hilda as your…wife?"

"Isn't she? I'm not that stupid I know what a family is consist of. I already accepted Beel. But don't worry, I'm not into some lovey dovey family."

'what is this stupid guy saying' Oga leave Furuichi's mouth opened. Rivulets of sweat dropping.

While at home, Hilda is still thinking about Kunieda. The way he held Beelze, the way she plays with him, is at par different from hers. Is there something wrong the way I serve Master? How can she make that cute way of taking care of a baby? I'm a demon maidservant and I'm the top of the Demon wet nurse academy, there's no one that is greater than me when it comes to taking care of the Master!

"Dah, adah…DAH!" Baby Beel calls Hilda. 'There's no way that I lose to that Kunieda!'

"MAH! DAH!" Baby Beel electrocutes Hilda who is busy with her thoughts.

"MASTER!"

"MAH…mah… dabuh ai! Dabu ada!"

"Hai, hai Master, I'm sorry, Hilda's been out. Saa, Master here's your milk." With that Hilda feed Beel into her arms.

' I just really wonder.'

"AHH! Finally it's over! I wanna go home!" Oga said with a big yawn.

"So what's your plan now? Can you say what you just told me?" Furuichi asked Oga about their conversation earlier.

"Do I have any choice? Well I feel a little guilty… nothing can be done. Let's go."

"Okay."

Just as the two are about to leave, Aoi stopped them.

"Ah! Wait! Oga, can you check Hilda out for me? And can you please say I'm sorry?" Aoi asked Oga sincerely. Even though she consider Hilda as her rival, she still cares for her.

"Ah, well, yeah."

"Really? Counting on you! Ja! See you tomorrow!" Aoi left.

"Yeah."

'How about me?' Furuichi thought, envying Oga again.

"I'm home."

"O, welcome home, Tatsumi." His mother welcomed him.

"Where's Hilda?"

"Hilda-chan? Maybe in the room?"

"Thanks."

"Are you two have a fight again?" Misaki just butt in.

"Shut up, lamebrain."

A vein popped out of her forehead and punched Tatsumi out of annoyance.

"I'm just asking you, you idiot! Because Hilda's troubled! So troubled she can't take care of Beel-chan right."

"Look at that stupid woman, dragging along Beel and wouldn't take care of him."

"And now Pops have taken care of Beel-chan."

The both of them look at their father who's so depressed because Baby Beel doesn't even smile.

"Beel-chan didn't even smile, Beel-chan didn't even smile."

"Hai, hai, that's enough. It's ok dear," his wife reassured him.

"Saa tte, let's go Baby Beel,"

"Ai dabuh!" Beel cried out of excitement because he can be with his father again.

Just as the two walk, Hilda went downstairs. Oga sees her and suddenly freeze in place. Sweat dropped from him. He doesn't know what to say nor how to approach her after what he did.

"Welcome home, dear!" Hilda said while smiling. Oga was shocked.

'What happened to her?'

"Mm, yeah, I'm ho—"

Before Oga could finish what is he saying, his eyes widened in bewilderment. Hilda kissed him in the cheeks.

" I'm done cleaning your room, please rest to your heart's content."

Oga, still in amazement, replied."S-s-s-s-sure, thanks."

Oga went upstairs, still in 'what the fu*k mode.'

"What the hell did she do? What's gotten into her?"

Inside his room he noticed something. His bed has now two pillows and a large blanket.

'What the…'

"Is something wrong?" Hilda said, following Oga.

"What are these extra beddings doing here?"

"What? From now on we're going to sleep together."

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Oga shouted at her like crazy.

"Of course not. Besides I don't want to be separated from my Master, even it cost me being with you, gutter-trash, always. ALWAYS."

Oga can't believe what is he hearing right now. He was so shocked he jaw dropped. Then suddenly he remembered Hilda's alter ego. ' That's right it's her alter ego.'

" I get it now. You're Hilda with amnesia."

" You bitch. What are saying? Have your head screw is loose? I'm completely sane."

"Eh? You are the true Hilda?"

"Huh? Of course I am. What on earth are you saying you worthless fool?" Hilda said expressionless. Her face can't show her seriousness or she's just playing with Oga. On the other hand, Oga is so confused he can't find the right words to say, that's why all of a sudden—

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHERE'S HILDA? DAMMIT!

"SHUT UP!" and with that she punched Oga with all of her strength. Oga fainted.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. I'm so Confused!

**Disclaimer: dont own beelzebub... i wish i do... but no.**

* * *

**I'm so confused!**

That night, after being knocked down by Hilda, Oga slept like there's no tomorrow. Some hours later, Oga opened his eyes and wiped them. 'Was that a dream?' he thought.

"Yeah, must be a dream…well back to sleep!" Oga said with a smirk in his face. He comfortably lay in his bed.

"Oi, sewer-rat, move."

"Huh?" Oga said, his eyes closed, thought he was sleeping. "Oh yeah sure, thanks. Come again."

"I'm not buying anything, I said move!"

"A dream again huh? Baby Beel is talking to me…"

"I SAID MOVE!" Hilda said punching Oga to the wall.

"UHOH!" Oga look at his back, 'this is nightmare! Hilda's here! Sleeping with me?'

"Can't you understand me? I said move. I'm almost at the edge of our bed. I'm falling." Hilda said to Oga who's looking at her with 'what the fu*k face'.

"You're really sleeping here with me? I—i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I can't understand any of it…what, am I dead? This must be hell…" Oga muttered, losing his hope.

"Didn't I say that we're going to sleep together from now on? And you snore so loud, Master will not be able to sleep in peace. After some hours of sleeping with you, I feel the Young Master's bearings of sleeping with someone like you."

"Huh? So it's my fault? Who said you can sleep in here? I didn't agree to this! We're not even related! "

"But we're a family."

"That maybe true, but it's just words! We don't have any relation mentally, physically, especially emotionally! So get out! Let me sleep in peace!"

"No. Just go back to sleep. And if you dare to snore, I'll rip your mouth." After saying that Hilda went back to sleep. On the other hand, Oga just stare at the two. They slept so peacefully, like a real mother and son.

"Guess it can't be helped. This girl will never listen to what I say. Well, back to sleep. "

And with that Oga just accepted his fate.

Deepening his sleep, Oga started to snore again.

"Damn this fool! You're so loud!" with that Hilda pulled her sword and put it inside Oga's mouth. With Oga's keenness, he bit Hilda's sword to stop it. This night is a battle between life and death.

'This isn't going to end well!'

That morning Oga woke up with a haggard face. He didn't slept well last night. Oga sat in their sofa and stood still, his mouth open. After a while, Hilda went down carrying Beel in her arms, yawning.

"Good morning Hilda-chan. Did you sleep well?" Oga's mother asked her.

"Yes, thank you, mother."

Upon hearing this, Oga became more aware of what's happening. ' Mom has something to do with this! Damn her! My family's plotting against me!'

"Mom, do you have a minute?" Oga asked her mother who's busy talking with Hilda.

"My, my son, I always have time for you. Then, what is it?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Oh, in this family there are no secrets. You can ask me anything with others hearing it," she said while looking at Hilda.

"No, in PRIVATE."

"Well if you insist."

The two had a long talk. So long that Oga was late for school. Hilda has to stop the two. That talk left Oga breathless. He walk to school together with Hilda and Beel, but his head is off somewhere. He just can't understand anything his mother just told him. It's getting more and more complicated than what he imagined to be. When they reached St. Ishiyama, they headed straight to their classroom. Everyone look at their way, and the class started already.

' What's with that happy family image?' Aoi thought as the two walk and sit.

"You're surprisingly late, Oga. Even a piece of crap like you doesn't go late in my class. It's a first," Saotome said. But Oga didn't hear anything he said. It's like the time when he passed out when Saotome punched him.

"Huh? Oi , you piece of crap, are you listening?"

"Oga, are you okay?" Furuichi ask.

"Keh, is that the result of walking with a girl so early in the morning, huh, Oga?" Kanzaki said with a smirk in his face.

"What nonsense, lip-chain. Maybe he's out of money," Himekawa said while tapping with his phone.

"YO OGA! DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Tojo yelled at him straight in the ears.

"WHAT? YOU CHICKEN? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON!"

"Shut up Tojo, he's not in the mood," Aoi stop Tojo's nonsense spouting.

'But I do wonder what's happening to him' Aoi thought.

"Ahahaha…haha…hahaha..HAHAHAHAHAHA! BABY BEEL! LAUGH WITH ME! AHAHAHAHAAHHA! DID YOU HEAR THAT? MY MOTHER, SHE'S CRAZY! WHAT'S THAT? HAHAHAHAAHHA!" Oga just laugh out loud in the class.

"ADAH!AI! DABU AI!AHA!" Baby Beel followed, trying to say something.

"What the hell are happening with you guys?"

Hilda look at them with a stoic face.

"Hm."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU S-S-S-S-S-SLEPT WITH HILDA? HOW DARE YOU! OGA YOU BASTARD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HILDA!" Furuichi shouted at Oga's ear, making him back to normal.

"FU*K! WHAT WAS THAT HUH? WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU!"

" WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HILDA, HUH? YOU HAVE A SOFT BOOBS TO HUG IN YOUR SLEEP WHILE I HAVE A LARGE SNORING OLD MAN WHO OPENS IN HALF! WHY?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW MYSELF, TOO! DAMMIT! I had a talk with my mother this morning and she said this…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Eh? Hilda-chan slept with you? That's good! As expected of Hilda."

"What's so good about that?"

"Well, Hilda consulted me yesterday, she asked me if how can she be a good mother. Well I said that to be a good mother, you have to establish a good relationship with your family."

"So?"

"And I also told her that, she's not being too kind to you. Well she said it's only normal to her, but I protested that it's not. I explained to her that even if I'm like this, I love your father. My, how nostalgic. And finally I said that, she should be more sweet and caring when it comes to you and Beel-chan. And I also said that making you sleep together makes a good impression of a good family!" his mother finished her vivid explanation and laugh heartedly.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"And with that she made my life hellish!"

"Even though, you just slept with Hilda! Wah! I'm so jealous!"

"Huh? What's so envying about that? If dare to snore you'll wake up with no more throat."

"What?"

"She put her sword in my mouth when I try to snore! That one was so dangerous."

"Yeah, that was sooooooo dangerous! Sleeping with someone with a dangerous beauty like Hilda will be a dream come true for me! Ahahahaha!"

"Not paying attention huh?"

"Dabuh… "

"What Baby Beel, you hungry?"

"Dah…"

"Okay just wait… and now that Hilda is not here to feed Beel. What a nonsense woman. Well no choice," and then Oga made Beel's make and feed him.

At the distance, without anyone noticing, Aoi was listening.

"I came here because I'm worried about him! And then this is what I'll hear? Damn you Oga!" Aoi shouted, making the two turn their heads.

"Oh, Queen. What are you doing here?" Furuichi asked Aoi who looks pissed.

"Ah… n-n-n-n-nothing really, ahahahaha! Well what are you guys doing here?"

"Just taking a breather," Oga sighed.

"MAH!DAH!" Beel suddenly became hyped when he saw Aoi.

"Ai, ai, mah!" Beel shakes his hand, requesting Aoi to carry him.

"Beel-chan, want me to carry you?"

"Ai dabuh ai!"

Aoi lifted him and cradle him. Oga saw it and said—

"Oi Kunieda, can you help me take care of him? Just here in school."

"EH?WHAT? B-B-B-B-BUT HILDA IS HIS CARETAKER, RIGHT? IS THAT ALL RIGHT?" Aoi said while blushing and steam came out of her.

"O! Just look Hilda isn't here when you need her. That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, it's ok…"

"Really? All right!"

"Like a family, she said… how? Oga's mother is not making any sense. I tried sleeping with him but, is there any difference between sleeping with that sewer-rat and Misaki?" Hilda thought while making her way to the rooftop.

"Be sweet to him? I kissed him. But that also doesn't make any sense. I tried to be kind but that doesn't make any sense. I don't understand any of it. Besides—"

Hilda's thoughts was brought to a halt when she reached the rooftop. Everyone stare at her.

"Hilda, there you are. I'm looking for—"

Oga stopped spouting when he felt a very dangerous aura surrounding Hilda. The sky darkened and lightings came striking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what's happening here?" Furuichi said with a trembling voice.

"Oi, what are you doing, Hilda? Are you okay?" Oga asked what's obviously isn't ok.

"What the hell, you got the nerve to hold my Master like that, huh, Kunieda! Don't touch my Master! Let him go!" Hilda draw out her sword.

Unguarded, Kunieda can't do anything but to scream, she didn't expected this to happen. She;s not prepared because she's holding Baby Beel. She closed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, you sewer-rat? Get out of my way!"Hilda cried, tears start falling from her eyes. "Get away from my Ma…s…ter… Kunie…da," her voice fade away as she speaks.

"I don't know what's happening to you Hilda, why you are so pissed about Kunieda, but you are being petty. If you want to say something, SAY IT OUT LOUD! DON'T MAKE AFOOL OUT OF US WONDERING WHAT'S GOING ON!" Oga said while blocking Hilda's sword which made him bleed his arms.

"Oga…"Aoi muttered. 'H-h-h-h-he protected me? EH! I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm so happy! Oga protected me!wahh!'

"Ai…Dah…IYAH!"Baby Beel cried out loud because of Oga's blood.

Everyone was electrocuted.

"So… this is how Beel-chan's lightning is…"Aoi said while bearing the slight shock.

"This is bad I over done it again! Dammit!" Oga screamed in a guilty tone.

And with that Hilda was gone. Everyone wondered where did she go.

"For Hilda to cry like that, this is really serious, Oga. We have to do something," Furuichi, for a change, worried about Oga's problem with Hilda.

"Yeah, seriously. It's like that time when she got amnesia."

"I'm sorry, I caused a trouble."

"Huh? It's not your fault Kunieda. Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to make her spit her problem out." He responded to Aoi's sincere apology.

* * *

After that they went down to their classroom again. Waiting for too long, the classes are finally over.

"Goodluck with Hilda. I wish you two will get along soon," with that, Aoi left the two guys.

"Yeah, saa tte, let's go home Furuichi."

"Okay, 'kay," Furuichi nodded.

On Aoi's way home, she keeps thinking why Hilda cried, why is she so pissed and what's with her attitude.

"I wonder why…"

"You wonder what, huh, Kunieda?" Hilda said, appearing from nowhere.

"Hilda!"

"Now then, let's settle this… come with me…"

"HUH? Settle what?"

"Stop this nonsense talking, you will come with me and we'll put an end to this."

"Looks like I can't convince you to stop this, well bring it on!"

"Hm. That's what I l like it!"

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

**huh? settle what? wait what is hilda saying! i should know im the author! damn it!**

**ahahaha! lol!**

**just continue reading!=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** don't own Beelzebub... only this story...xD

* * *

**The Reason Why...**

"Why…" Furuichi, who's dumbfounded with the scene, asked Oga.

"Why what?"

"Oh! This Dragon Quest game isn't bad! There! Defeat them all! Taste my awesomeness!"

"En! Don't be so loud!"

"Master, fight!"

"Why the HELL ARE THESE GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE, HUH?" after holding his temper, Furuichi lost it when he found out the situation he's in.

"I'm used to Lamia bugging my life, but why does Lord En have to be here, too?"

"Huh? What are you screaming about Annoyichi?" Lamia asked Furuichi, tsundere way.

"Stop spouting nonsense, human. I'm just here to play. Besides, I'm bored with net games that's why I came," En explained in a lazy way.

"Besides, my wife Lamia is here too."

"In your dreams, you crybaby!" Lamia protested. She just can't stand En saying things like that.

"Well, sorry for the disturbance, Furuichi. Either way, you can't do anything about it," Isabella calmly apologize.

'Of course I can. This is my house! Dammit!'

"De, why did you call me, Oga? Please hurry up, I want to play with Master Beelze," Lamia insisted.

"Oh yeah, well, it's about Hilda."

"What? Did something happened to her?" Lamia stood. Her voice full of concern.

"Well…"

"I knew it! What did you do to Hilda nee-sama you trash? " and she do a dropkick.

"Oi! Wait up! I'm not done yet! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Huh? it's not you? Oi Creepichi! You're the one who did it, didn't you? What have you done to Hilda nee-sama?" Lamia turned her attention to Furuichi, who's busy playing with En. Lamia reached for him and started choking him.

"What have you done creep?"

"I…gdhfahhfkjfjhgdndhvd….Hil..da…di..nt…do…any—Uhoh!" his words are beyond understanding.

"Oi Furuichi! Pay attention, dammit!" En glared at Furuichi with one of his evil stares.

"You're wrong Lamia, it has nothing to do with us. Hilda's been acting so strange," Oga just blurted, calling Lamia's attention and she glared at him.

"Adah.." Beel agreed.

"What do you mean… strange?" Lamia asked.

"Well, it started yesterday when I went home, she suddenly kissed me."

And then there was silence. Everyone stood in place.

"WHAT?" they were all shocked. Furuichi's jaw dropped.

"H-h-h-h-h-hilda… kissed you?" Yolda said, with a disbelief in her innocent face.

"Give back nee-sama's virgin lips! How dare you Oga!" Furuichi and Lamia both went to Oga and started blaming and condemning him.

"Wait! She's the one who started it! And this afternoon, she cried. And I don't have a single clue what's the matter with her!" this lamebrain barely explain.

"And you really need to start where Hilda kissed you?" Satura butt in.

"Hmm… no matter how you look at it, this is really serious," Isabella uttered.

"Yeah, being emotionally unstable," Lamia followed.

"Emotionally… unstable?" Oga and Furuichi chorused.

"Just like what I've said before, for Hilda, the sole purpose of her existence is serving Master Beelze, anything not related to it is not her business. Her devotion to her Master is the reason why she hid and killed all her emotion," Isabella explained. Oga stared at her with 'I don't understand' face.

"So, why is Hilda acting like that? You mean, it's like that what is she now is just because she is forced to?"

"You're right. However, Hilda's point of view is not like that. She doesn't think that she is just being forced to. Serving Master Beelze is an honor to her. That's all."

"But Hilda nee-sama loves the Master very much! How can you say that she's just forced to?" Lamia butt in the conversation.

"That maybe true, Lamia, but Hilda's devotion is overwhelming, hiding the feelings needed to become the best mother. I think the reason why Hilda is acting strange is because someone or something made her feel those unnecessary feelings she hid."

"Something…"

"Someone…" the two best friends had the same thought.

"That's it!" the two said in a jinx.

"Yes! I won! I defeated the enemy! I'm so cool! Feel my awesome majesty!" En yelled in happiness and excitement.

"Read the mood, dammit!" Oga yelled at En brat.

* * *

"Looks like I can't convince you, if it is that, then bring it on," Aoi fiercely accepted Hilda's challenge.

"Interesting!"

The two chicks glared at each other, their eyes tells them that they are not going to lose.

'What is this? Hilda is jealous with me? I must be the one!' Aoi thought to herself, and she was lost in the moment. Hilda smirked and ran towards Aoi's direction, but Aoi dodged it.

"Always ready, I really like it, Kunieda!"

"Huh, I won't lose to you, Hilda," then she emit a devilish aura.

"Koma-chan…"

"Yes, Aoi-chan."

And the two fought in sync, aiming for Hilda.

"Shingetsuryuu battoujutsu nishiki: hyaka midare zakura, masou renken hanafubuki!" and with that Aoi gave her all with that attack. Aoi landed on her knees.

"Did I get her? Aoi wondered while panting.

"Don't be a fool. Who said you get me. Attacking an unguarded woman, how unprofessional. Seriously, what are you doing?" Hilda said in a pissed tone.

"Eh? But I thought you're picking up a fight with me?"

"Huh? Who said that? Did you see me drew my sword? I'm just here to talk with you."

"Huh? Huh? huh?" Aoi was speechless in embarrassment.

"So Kunieda was her problem after all," Oga concluded.

"That's what I told you before, lamebrain."

The two chat while playing their favorite Dragon Quest.

"Did En already left, Furuichi?" Lamia, who just got back from the bathroom, asked.

"Ah yeah, a while ago."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Oga asked Furuichi.

"Do about what?"

"Hilda, of course."

"Hmmm… just don't lend Beel to Kunieda?"

"No, no, that's weird. Beel likes her. This is harder than I thought."

"Just ignore her?" Furuichi's last suggestion.

"Oh! That's it! I need to ignore her!" Oga said. He thought that would do good.

"Aih…" Beel sighed.

'I can't believe that this idiot would bite the trap.'

"You're reliable as always, Furuichi!" Oga thanked Furuichi for having ended his problem in the most idiotic way.

"Well, I'm the strategist,"Furuichi said proudly, and then they continue to play.

"Fools…" Lamia murmured.

* * *

"B-b-b-but you attacked me just now!" Aoi said panicking.

"How idiotic. I was about to grab your hand and drag you with me. I want to talk to you"

"Eh? T-t-t-talk about what?" Aoi asked. Hilda blushed.

"Um… this is not the place to tell you… follow me," Hilda insist, with a blushing cheeks.

'What's with her?' and Aoi followed her.

After some time walking, Aoi and Hilda arrived at their destination.

"Ishiyama park?"

"Is there something wrong?" Hilda asked Aoi.

"Nothing really, ahahaha," ' I just remember meeting Oga here, and then he held my hands, and then talked to me like proposing and then…!'

"Don't get over excited, Kunieda," Hilda halted Aoi's memory-lane flashback.

"M-my bad. So what are we doing here?"

"Ok, let's start."

Aoi focused on what is Hilda saying.

"You know… from the start, I really wanted to kill you," Hilda started with seriousness in her face.

"AND YOU REALLY NEED TO START THERE?"

"But that aside, what I wanted to talk to you is about… Oga and my master," Hilda finished.

"Eh? About Oga and Beel-chan? What about them?"

"You know that my existence is for my master only, but ever since Oga came, I started to change. That I would not deny. His sense of loyalty is changing me. However, when it comes to my master, the way he lend you my master and how you care for him, kinda pisses me off."Aoi defended herself.

"Jealous? What is that?" Hilda said in an innocent voice. She's totally out of the loop in what is Aoi's saying. Silence shut their mouths.

"What? Can you explain it in a more understandable way," Hilda commanded Aoi.

"Are you serious?" Aoi was bothered by Hilda's stupid question.

" Do I look like kidding?"

"Well, if you insist. Okay. There are two types of jealousy. The first one is when you say you are jealous, you are envying someone who is greater than you. The second one is that when you love someone who that being taken away from you after all you have done for him or her," as Aoi expresses her thoughts, Hilda kept quiet. After a while of silence, she spoke.

"I knew it."

"You get it now?"

"What a freaking word it is! Do you think that there is someone better than me when it comes to taking care of my master?" Hilda lost her temper.

" No! I wasn't thinking it that way!"

"The only thing I needed to know now is how can you take care of a baby in a cute way!"

"Eh? Cute way?" Aoi wondered.

"The way you held my Master Beelze, it's like a very protective… and…it's… well… I can't explain the right word… but I'm just pissed when see that," Hilda tried to make herself clear, but the words aren't coming to her.

"The way I held Beel-chan…"

"That's right."

Once again, there was silence. The only thing that makes a peaceful noise the blowing wind in the mid winter, and the clear sky and the setting sun. Aoi smiled.

"I know that word…" Aoi broke the silence between her and the confused blonde.

"Huh?" Hilda retorted.

"I knew this much that your problem might be… love…" Aoi said, smiling.

"Love…?" Hilda was enchanted, like it was the first time she ever heard that word.

"Oga's family doesn't know your situation with Oga, mistaking you as her wife and Beel-chan as your son. That's why they suggested you to do those things?"

"Those things? Kunieda… are perhaps listening to our conversation?" Hilda asked out of the blue.

"That's not the point here."

"Yeah… please continue."

"well, what I wanted to say is that, have you looked beyond those things?"

"Beyond those things? Like sleeping with that stupid fool?" Hilda asked making her more confused.

"Yeah. And the way I held Beel-chan, there was love. In everything you do, you need to put love in it, so they can appreciate what you do for them."

"Love is like… I like my soap operas?"

"Well, that's a weird example but… it can be true."

"And the way you feel about Oga?"

"WHAT! Who said I l-l-l-love Oga?" steam came out of her.

'She's lost it.' "So, do you mean that I don't love my master?"

"No, it's just that… your devotion is clouding those feelings of yours. Because your very devoted to Beel-chan, that's why you're becoming irritable when you see something like I do. But at those time, your hidden feelings are coming out of the surface, which is love, that's why you are pissed."

Hilda looked amazed at how Kunieda can explain such hard word. Because of that, Hilda can understand a little about this thing called love.

"And the reason for that is maybe because of Oga, too."

"Oga?"

"Yeah, cause you said he's changing you."

"That I don't get."

"Well, you just need to look beyond things, and maybe you'll realize your true feelings for him,'just like me'"

"Well, I do love Oga," Hilda blurted out.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH!"

"I love Oga."

After hearing Hilda's confession, Aoi lost it. She stood up and suddenly started walking home. With one last glance, Aoi said:

"And stop wearing that dress, it just remind you that you're just a servant…" she really lost it.

And with that, the two went home.

"Stop wearing this clothes…?"

* * *

"I'm home," Oga said, he straight ahead to his room. He opened the unlock door.

"Man, what a day! I'm so tir—"

Hilda and Oga's eyes met. Oga was so puzzled and bewildered in what is he seeing. Looking from head to toe, he blushed, Hilda…wearing nothing but her long hair…

"GET OUT!" Hilda screamed. And they both lost it.

* * *

**now we already knew why hilda's acting strange...and wait... naked! what the hell!**

**i'm sure furuichi eoul love it!**

**please r&R!**


	4. Love is

**disclaimer: don't own beelzebub... wish i do!**

* * *

**Love is...**

"What, you want to watch Gohan-kun?" Oga asked the innocent baby. Oga is still spaced out what had just happened earlier.

"Dammit, I'll just collapse after what I saw, but her dropkick will not only knock me down, it can kill me!"

Oga was so out of himself. He was so shock, the picture of Hilda in his head was like permanent there.

"Dah…mah…DAH!" Beel insisted to watch Gohan-kun.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry," as Oga was about to pick the remote control, Hilda picked it up to and then they accidentally held each other's hand. Hilda blushed. Oga was dumbfounded. What's more interesting is that, Hilda, is wearing a normal dress, her hair ponytailed in a high manner. Oga stared at her from head to toe, and then he suddenly remembered Hilda, wearing…

"S-s-sorry… " Hilda apologize in a way a normal in love girl will do it.

"Yeah… me, too," and then they let each other. After a while,' what? I thought she's going to say: fu*k you bastard, don't go touching me, I kill you. But, seriously, what?' Oga thought inside his lame brain.

Hilda sat next to Oga and take Beelze into her lap and held him tight, smiling. Oga noticed it. He look at Hilda, and stare at her for a long time. He's looking at her in a 'oh my god' face, he remembered Hilda wearing…

He blushed, like Aoi. He stood. Walked. Left. Went upstairs. Locked the door. Slumped in his bed. Slept.

After some time, he woke up. He's so confused in what's happening with him. He scratched his head the way he do when he's pissed.

"Before she's always like in a rampage and now she's like a normal girl? Hilda sure is weird. But to think of it, if I lend Beel to Kunieda, she'll probably go back to normal. But if I don't do anything, my life is at stake. This is hard. What should I do? Hmmm…" Oga said to himself. As his thinking deepens, sweats started to appear and make him more confused.

"Ah! Shit! I'm not suited to this! I'll just blow everything up! What can you say, Baby Beel?"

"Dabuh aih, mah dabuh aih, aih,dah," Baby Beel doesn't seem to be glad about Oga's suggestion.

"Huh? So are you saying that, you like it this way?"

"Dah!" Beel retorted with joy in his eyes. Maybe babies really feel the love of their mothers which he hasn't experience yet.

"Are you kidding me?" Oga cried in what Baby Beel's answer.

As he cries, the knob of the door twisted. But it is locked.

"Oga, open up. It's sleeping time," it was Hilda.

"What? You're sleeping here? Can't do."

"Is that so? Well, I'll just slice it."

"WAIT! I'll open up!" Oga stand in such haste and opened the door.

"Thanks. Hmmm… why are your eyes closed?"

"Don't mind me. Just sleep if you want."

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you before that."

"Then, say it now."

"Oga."

"What," his eyes still closed.

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"Oga yelled and opened his eyes.

"Why is your reaction like that? You should say I love you, too. What's wrong with you?" Hilda said in frustration. She wasn't expecting to be turned down.

"That's my line! Why are you saying that all of a sudden! The Hell?" Oga replied with disbelief in his face.

"This is harder than I thought. This whole love thing." Hilda said with a sigh of heaviness.

"Huh?"

"I watched this soap opera with a theme of love in it. And the woman said that to a guy. The guy replied the same: I Love You, and he kissed her. That's what you' re supposed to do . And not " what the hell?" Hilda explained to the idiot Oga while mimicking his manly voice.

'She's. . . crazy. . .'

Silence fell between the two. They only hear the green haired little baby's snore who is sleeping peacefully.

" You're comparing me to your soaps?" Oga said frustration.

"But it is said there that you only say that to the people you love. And I Love You. Then, do you love me?" Hilda asked the stupid, lamebrain Oga.

"Huh? Of course. . .um . . it's not that I dislike you… it's. . . by the way what do you mean I Love You anyway?"

"Well I have a talk with Kunieda this afternoon and she said that love is what you like to do most. That's why I said I love you because I love torturing you," Hilda explained with an evil smile in her lips.

Oga was silenced. It's like he was being played with. He felt so insulted. He never paid any attention about this whole love thing before, and now he felt like he can't let it slip away. He thought that even a delinquent like him can be loved. Furuichi, even though being always knocked down by him lives him as a friend. His family, her sister Misaki loves him. And now there's this demon making a complete fool out of him, a fool who can't be loved.

"So you're saying that you can't love me for real and not just because you love torturing me?" Oga asked his blond wife.

Hilda paused. He thought that it is the first time he ever saw Oga so angry, yet serious. She gulped.

"What do you mean? Isn't love is—"

"Listen well Hilda. This is what love means…" as he said that, Oga brushed Hilda's long blond hair with his hand. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, while Hilda was like hypnotized and commanded that she can't move. Her lips were moving on its own and parted as Oga kissed her. Oga's right hand grabbed her by her waist and pulled her more. Hilda put her hands around Oga. As they kissed each other, Hilda thought it was the weirdest, unexplainable, yet the happiest sensation she ever felt. After their heart- throbbing kiss, they parted apart and stared at each other.

"That was—"

"My… have you watched that episode last night. It was the exact reenactment of the episode," Oga said out of the blue after all what he did.

"Well… no but, I thought you did it on purpose…" Hilda 's voice flowed through the air with a sign of assurance.

"Huh? Don't kid around… just go to sleep. I'm so tired…" and Oga fell into his bed.

"Yeah…" Hilda answered.

She was a bit shocked that Oga had stolen her first kiss, and saying he didn't did it on purpose. It's like her hope was crushed right in front of her eyes.

'I can't tell her that I did it on purpose. Can't love me huh? I'll show you… I'm going to torture you!' and he grinned.

The three of them slept together, but Oga slept on the floor.

"So cold… I'm gonna die here…"Oga said while shivering from the cold.

The next morning, Oga felt that his space was a little skimpy. As he opened his eyes, he found himself hugging Hilda and between them snuggled Beel. Oga was about to panick when Hilda tightened he hug. He stared at her.

"She has the looks, after all. Even being a demon," he murmured to himself. And then they woke up, set for school and walked together.

* * *

"So… what's with this 'happy family' image huh? Planning on having a lovey dovey family now huh?" Furuichi asked Oga with an evil stare in his face.

"Furuichi… say that again and I'll show you the apples of my wrath (grapes are used.)," he said and then he choked Furuichi.

"I-I-I-I-I give up! What I'm just trying to say is that what's the latest update about your cursed fate!" and then Oga let him. He coughed.

"Hilda started to make me like a fool with this love thing."

"Well you're a fool… so, what do you mean?"

"Her naked body, holding hands, sleeping together and the kiss."

.

.

.

Silence.

"NAKED BODY? KISS? THE FU*K OGA!WHAT'S THIS? YOU SAW HER NAKED?WHY? AND YOU CALL THAT MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOU? WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY? I'M MORE HANDSOME AND POPULAR THAN YOU!" Furuichi blurted out all of his jealousy and cried anime tears.

"Shut up! Who said you're more handsome than me huh?" and Oga punched Furuichi.

"And I can't still erase it in my head…"

"Furuichi-dono! If you want to see me naked or to kiss me, I'm always ready!" Alaindelon said, appearing out of nowhere. And then he hugged Furuichi and split open in half.

"No! Let me go! I don't wanna come with you! Let me go! Let me go!"and Furuichi cried more.

The rooftop door tweaked open, and there stood the shocked Aoi.

"Kunieda-sempai…"

'Kunieda…'

"S-s-s-sorry for the disturbance, I thought Hilda would be here, d-d-d-d-do you know where she is?" Aoi asked, hiding her hurt and shocked feelings.

"Don't know…"Oga answered without looking at her.

"Is that so. Thanks," and she was more hurt the way Oga answered her coldly. And she left. Once Aoi was gone, the two guys continued to chat.

"You really do ignore her huh?" Furuichi said while still half inside of Alaindelon. "I said let me go!"

"Ahahaha! That can't be Furuichi-dono. Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Oga yelled and punched Alaindelon. He flew a good thirty meters in the air and disappeared.

"Whoa, that part of yours is what I respect. Thanks."

"As I thought…" Oga said.

"You thought what?"

"Something's fishy happening here…between Kunieda and Hilda."

"Well now that you mentioned it, those two are just fighting yesterday, and now they're talking to each other."

"Well whatever it is, you're going to help me to find it out."

"Yes,yes," Furuichi agreed , without 'hesitancy'.

* * *

"Kunieda, Kunieda…Kunieda!" Hilda called Aoi for a hundred times now.

"Eh? What?"

"Is that what you said right? That I need to call him by his name? (talking about Beel)"

"Yeah…(talking about Oga)," Aoi answered. Hilda noticed her weird behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What's your problem? You don't seem well."

"I-it's nothing…really…well I guess I should tell you… "and Aoi spit it out.

"Hmmm… is this what you should feel if someone you love ignores you?" Hilda asked Aoi after her explanation.

"Huh? Who said I love Oga? I'ts not like… well I like him… but… AHH! Enough! I wanna go home!" Aoi ran and burst into tears.

"Oi! Kunieda!" Hilda called. But she is nowhere to be found.

'Why is Oga is ignoring me? Things between him and Hilda seems going just fine! But what's the reason why is he ignoring me as if I was nothing? Is he afraid that Hilda might get jealous? No, what's the point! Dammit! I hate it Oga! I hate you!' Aoi shouted in her mind, and ran while running randomly.

"You are really a crazy one, don't you? Pardon? What's your plan? About Kunieda?"

"Won't repeat it," Oga hesitated to answer Furuichi.

"Well if that's all, I'm going home," and with that Furuichi went home.

Furuichi turned the knob and opened the door, and there stood Hilda.

"Hilda…"

"Going home? Better."

'That hurts!' "Yeah, see you." And Furuichi was gone.

"O-oga… there is something I wanted to ask you," Hilda said with a serious face. On the other hand, Oga was still pissed about yesterday.

"What?" he said in a pissed tone. Silence fell in the room.

* * *

"Furuichi-dono! At last your home! Now then, let's start!" Alaindelon said, appearing out of nowhere.

"EH? Begin WHAT?"

And Alaindelon stripped. Furuichi's jaw dropped.

"U-fun!" and then Alaindelon did a flying kiss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Furuichi cried like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Omatase-shimashita!

done with chapter 4! yeah!

r&R!

Furuichi... keep your head up!

Next Chapter: Oga's Plan...


	5. Backfired

**disclaimer:** i dont own beelzebub, just the fanfic!

* * *

**Backfired...**

"Lamia! Lamia!" Oga shouted while randomly searching for Lamia.

"What do you want? You're crazy…" Lamia muttered to herself.

Oga felt relieved after seeing Lamia. He run to her.

"Laaaaaaaamia!"

"Eh? What?"

"Help me Lamia! This is serious!"

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"Lamia…"

"…"

"Erase… both mine and Hilda's memories!" Oga said with a serious expression on his face. Lamia was dumbfounded.

"Everybody, this is Furuichi. How we come with this conclusion? Well let's see…"

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Oga asked Hilda.

"Could you lend me… b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beel…z-z-z-z-z-z…" she stuttered.

"What?" Oga asked in a confused manner.

"I'm trying to say that… I'm trying to call the Master by his name only. But this is hard."

"Now what? First the clothes and now calling Beel by his name only? What's gotten into you?" Oga asked the blonde girl in front of her.

"Hmm… how can Kunieda do it in a natural way?" Hilda asked herself, wondering how can Aoi do such things.

"Kunieda? Are you two that close now?" Oga asked.

"Well… I'm seeking for her help…"

"For what?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this for the Master…"

"I'm not saying anything…" Oga mumbled to himself.

"So whatever I'm trying to accomplish, you are going to help me," Hilda said, deciding by herself.

"What? Hell no. I don't want butting in your stupid camaraderie with Kunieda. Besides at first you hate her. Why so sudden change of mind? There's something wrong here that's why I don't wanna," Oga blurted out all af his thoughts about Hilda's sudden change.

"You are not going to help me? Is that what're saying?"

"Hell yeah…"

Hilda felt so pissed and at the same time a little hurt because of his retort.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

" I can't understand what I'm feeling right now. I'm leaving…" and with that Hilda left Oga's room. He just watched her leave.

* * *

After some hour, Oga and Baby Beel slept. Oga slept peacefully about Hilda's not around, not sleeping with him. While sleeping peacefully, he suddenly remembered Hilda. He stood.

"Sis, open up." Oga knocked at her sister's door.

"What do you want? Want to sleep with me?"Misaki opened the door and lazily asked Oga.

"Idiot. Is Hilda with you?"

"Hilda-chan?" Misaki retorted, wiping her eyes. "She's not here. Why?"

"Well, she's not sleeping in my room either."

"You mean… she's not home?"

"Probably…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"Misaki dropkicked her brother, Oga fell.

"Listen well Tatsumi, I don't know what's happening but please, search for Hilda!" and he was kicked out of the house.

"Wait! Dammit! She didn't even listen to me! Who would search for that girl." And he scratched his head.

* * *

He started to walk randomly, searching for Hilda. But he didn't even put his heart on this. There are lot of things that restrain him from finding her. First, she's a demon. She will not die so easily. Second she pisses him off. Third, she's making him a fool and lastly… the unexplainable feeling that he is feeling when every time Hilda's around, especially after that kiss.

After some time of thinking, Beel called Oga.

"Dah!" Beel exclaimed pointing to someone.

"What is it Baby Beel?"

"Dah!" and then the two looked at the direction Beel's pointing at. And there stood Hilda.

"Oga? What—" Hilda paused. Oga hugged her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me…" she said, but Oga hugged her tighter.

Hilda was so shocked and at the same time was so happy. Oga let her and grabbed her by the hands.

"We're going home."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Oga didn't answer. He just dragged Hilda along, but Hilda struggled.

"I'm not going home."

"You want an answer? Fine. It's just because I don't want to feel guilty if something will happen to you. That's all."

Hilda was silenced.

"That's all?"

"Yeah…"

They both stared at each other. Hilda was on the verge of tears.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why is that all? Is there nothing more?"

Oga was stunned.

Nothing more? Is it really nothing more? Why Hilda is asking so sudden? And why does he hugged her? He wants to answer, but he reached his boiling point. His head ached.

"THIS ISN'T THE HILDA I KNOW!" and he ran for his life.

"Ah! Wait! Just…wait … for… me…"and Hilda fell on the ground. Oga looked back and ran to her.

"Hilda!" Oga said and then he lifted her. Hilda is so hot. She's panting, catching up for air.

"A fever?"

Oga rushed home. He laid Hilda on his bed and took care of her. He's staring at her when he thought of something.

'I said I'm the one who will torture her about this love thing, but I don't know where to start. And now here she is, the one who is torturing me? Making me feel this unexplainable feeling? I must the one to

Oga grabbed his phone and dialed Furuichi's number.

"Hello Oga, why so early?"

"Furuichi… do you know where Lamia is?"

"Lamia? Well she's sleeping here."

"What? Beside you? You're really gross you know?"

"You're wrong! With Honoka, of course!"

"Well I need her! Now! Hilda is sick."

"Hilda…"

Oga hanged up the phone. On the other hand, Furuichi rushed to her sister's room.

"Mmmm…"

"Lamia…"

"Who's there?" Lamia asked, half-awake. She saw in her half-closed eyes a silhouette of a creepy man.

"Lamia…"

"GET OUT!" and slapped Furuichi.

"The hell! Why did you slapped me?" he asked the bratty girl in pajamas. Lamia was horrified, pulling her blanket up to her chest.

"Brother, why are you—"Honoka saw the whole scene.

"PERVERT!" and he received a double upper cut.

"You should just called me in a normal way, you creepy douche," Lamia complained.

"Well I was in a hurry… don't have much time to think," Furuichi told Lamia.

"And you call yourself the strategist? What a pity."

Furuichi was shocked, his mouth wide open.

"Well, that's not the problem. Oga called for us. Hilda was sick."

"Hilda nee-sama?"

And Lamia ran as fast as she could.

"Hilda nee-sama!" Lamia rushed in, slamming Oga's bedroom door.

"Lamia, you're here!"

"Move! What have you done this time?"

"I'm not doing anything! She just collapsed!" Oga explained.

"Adah…" Beel agreed with Oga, and sighed with sadness.

"Master…"

"So how is Hilda?" Furuichi said after catching up with the scene.

"I don't know. I need to examine her."

And then Lamia examined Hilda. Furuichi slept on the floor. Oga stayed awake.

"This is serious…there is no cure… to her illness. This is the first time I encountered this," Lamia said, worrying about Hilda.

"What?" Oga was dumbfounded with what Lamia had stated.

"As I can see, her illness is somewhat like the Royal Fever, but in her case, it is her emotions that are overflowing, and she doesn't know how to express it."

"There is no cure? For real?"

"Nothing. Something might have triggered the feelings she hid to come out of the surface and erasing the devotion and the honor that she prioritized. And those emotions she hid is now dominating her," Lamia explained more.

"Will she suffer?"

"There's a huge to that especially when she doesn't know how to express it. After that, I don't know what'll going to happen next."

Oga was like 'what the hell are you saying?'

'No cure to Hilda 's illness?'

"You're a doctor right? Then do something! Don't just explain everything! DO SOMETHING!" Oga shouted at Lamia, who is in the verge of crying.

"I can't do anything, this is beyond my knowledge. And if by chance that she'll overcome it, the worst thing that might happen is that she may have forgotten her old self. Forget about the Master, me, the Great Demon Lord, forget you…"

"Forget me...?" Oga mumbled to himself. The words are trapped in his head, echoing continuously.

Silence fell in the room. Lamia fell asleep after crying. Beel slept beside her, and Oga sat beside Hilda, still taking care of her. Morning has come and Furuichi woke up.

"Is Hilda okay now?" Furuichi asked while yawning.

"Not a chance."

"So are you going to school?"

"I just can't leave her alone."

"Then how about Kunieda?"

Oga was silenced.

"I was really planning on ignoring her to avoid conflicts between her and Hilda, because Hilda was becoming unstable, but I'm not planning on using Kunieda to make Hilda back to her normal self."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hilda is Hilda when Kunieda's around. You know, her normal , cold demeanor. And I'm used to it. That's why it's bugging me. And now I need Kunieda to tell me what talk they had to make Hilda change."

"What a hard situation…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, looks like you can handle everything now , I'm going home. Just call me if you need something," Furuichi told Oga and he lifted Lamia on his back. And then they were gone.

After some time, Hilda finally opened her eyes. Oga was surprised.

"Finally! You're awake! Are you okay now?"

"A little…"

"You know, don't go worrying Baby Beel like that. If you want to express how much you love Beel, don't restrain yourself. I'll just go get some food…" then he headed towards the door.

"Stay…" Hilda told Oga.

Oga turned around.

"It is true that expressing this feelings are hard, but what's more hard is that, you and the master are ignoring it."

"No, Beel really loves you. Look at how worried is he," And he lend Beel to Hilda.

"Ai…Mah…Dabuh…"Beel reassured Hilda about her problem. Beel kissed her. Hilda smiled.

"Beelze…"Hilda mumbled.

"Ai!"Beel was overjoyed.

"Looks like you've overcome it..well I'm going to school."

"I said stay. We're not done here, how about kissing me too?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUH?"

Oga ran for his life.

* * *

"Is that why you want to erase Hilda nee-sama's memories?"

'Yeah. But not all. Just a specific memory. About what I have done to her. About the kiss! I'm going to lose myself! And with that she can even forget her illness!"

"If that will help Hilda nee-sama, then fine. I'll consult Dr. Forcas," and Lamia left.

* * *

Lamia went back to the demon world with the help of Alaindelon. She went straight to Dr. Forcas' clinic.

"Forcas-sensei?" but it seems like he's not around.

"Well I guess I'll wait for him."

Lamia sat at his table and waited for him. She noticed a glass filled with red liquid.

"Good timing! I'm so thirsty." And she drank it all.

Dr. Forcas entered and noticed Lamia.

"Lamia, what are you—WHY DID YOU DRINK THAT?" the cool doctor shouted.

Lamia was stunned.

* * *

**yes! chapter 5! finally**

**i'm so busy that's why i only updated it now!**

**but still r&R!**

**thanks!**


	6. What started it all

**we're moving to a new development! enjoy the LamiaXFuruichi story!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own beelzebub...**

* * *

**What Started It All**

"Stop crying, Lamia… it's okay," Furuichi consoled Lamia.

"It's not. It's the first time that Dr. Forcas was so angry at me!"

"Well whatever the reason, it's your fault, idiot," Oga butted in, but it is nothing good.

"Shut up Oga, you're not helping," Furuichi responded to his delinquent friend.

"By the way you got the medicine?"

"No… I didn't … I can't face Dr. Forcas after what I did."

"What a pain… that bastard."

"Ah! Let's play together Lamia. Your favorite, Wii sports," Furuichi said, confident that Lamia would agree.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm not feeling well…" Lamia disagreed.

"I see," Furuichi sighed.

'Why is Dr. Forcas so mad at me? I only drank that strawberry juice and he kicked me out? Is he really that upset about that?' Lamia thought to herself, her tears won't stop flowing.

"Ah… looks everyone is here," Allaindelon broke.

"Old guy, what are you doing here?" Oga asked the big guy who just appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't need to ask Oga-dono, after all this is Takayuki and mine's room."

"Stop being so familiar with me!" Furuichi stopped the old guy before anything worse could happen.

"You still act like nothing had happened between us, Furuichi-dono, u-fun!" the old guy winked and did a flying kiss.

"NOOOOOOO!" Furuichi cried like there's no tomorrow.

Everybody stared at him.

"Shut up a little! You guys are noisy!" everyone looked at Alaindelon who split open, revealing a flaky character.

"Dr. Forcas!" Lamia exclaimed.

"Oh, it's the UFO," Oga added.

"UFO?" the cool doctor asked.

"You know… unidentified flaky object."

Everyone was silenced.

'Nonsense… but why am I laughing?' Furuichi thought, while laughing to himself.

"I'm not a UFO. I'm a cool character, and besides I'm here to talk to Lamia," Dr. Forcas concluded.

"Talk…to me?" Lamia asked.

"Yes, in private."

Oga and Furuichi exchanged glances, making signals.

"Fine, let's go."

"Oi, old guy, you come too," Furuichi added.

"Yes Takayuki!" and Alaindelon hugged him.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!" and they both received a burying punch from Oga.

* * *

"Looks like the coast is clear now, now let's talk."

"Um… Dr. Forcas, I'm sorry for drinking your strawberry juice. I just happened to be thirsty—"

"That's not a juice Lamia. It's a medicine," Dr. Forcas broke.

"Eh?"

"What you have just drink is my new medicine. And that medicine…can speed up the maturation process of the person who'll drink it."

Lamia was so shocked. Can speed up the maturation process? What the hell? She can't believe what she is hearing right now.

"What will happen to me Dr. Forcas? Tell me!" Lamia said while crying.

"Well you understand it clear Lamia, you're a doctor. You know what I'm saying. And to top it all, the worse thing is that… I haven't invented yet the medicine that can reverse its effect," Dr. Forcas concluded.

Poor Lamia was left dumbfounded.

* * *

"Oh, you guys done talking?" Furuichi asked Dr. Forcas while munching his cookie down to his throat.

"Yeah, however, I also need to talk to Oga-dono," Dr. Forcas said while making his way to his seat. "In private."

"Again? What about?" Oga asked the doctor.

Dr. Forcas glanced at Furuichi.

"Dammit! This is my house! Where do you want me to go, huh!" the white-haired teen complained.

"About that matter, there's no problem, Takayuki," Alaindelon interfered and split in half taking Furuichi away.

"NOOOO!" Furuichi's last scream and then they were gone.

"Hm… better."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Adah?" Beel pointed to himself.

"No Beelze-sama, It's not about you."

"Bruh…" Beel sighed in boredom and disappointment.

"Oga-dono, I heard that Hilda-sama was sick. How is she?"

"Well I guess she's a little okay now."

"Hm… I heard that she's having a hard time recovering."

"Well yeah. Lamia explained everything. But I don't know what to do."

"Well, all you need to do is to help her express those feelings, not just for the master, but also for the others, too. That way, she can recover from what she is suffering right now."

"Help her? I told you I don't know how to," Oga told the flaky doctor.

"Well, I may not look like it but I'm a real cool character. I'm a chick magnet," the cool doctor told the cool father, who is looking dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Where is that Tatsumi go? I haven't seen the master since morning," Hilda wondered where the hell Oga went.

"Right behind you," Oga said appearing out of nowhere.

"Tatsumi…"

"What are you doing? Shopping? Are you okay now?" Oga bombarded her with questions concerning her.

"Well… yeah. Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I?"

"I'm calling you by your first name."

"Hmm… well I'm used to it. Call me anything you want. It doesn't matter," Oga said, approving Hilda to call him Tatsumi.

"Fine then, I'll call you Tatsumi."

"Hmm," Oga smirked. "I'll carry that, here take Baby Beel," and he lend Beel to Hilda.

"Um… thanks."

And they walked home together.

"Oga and Hilda?"

"Oh, Kunieda."

"Perfect timing, I need to talk to Oga. May I?" the blue-haired girl asked the delinquent Oga.

"Well I'm not doing anything, I guess we can."

"Really? Thank goodness…"

"Hilda, can I talk to her?"

"Huh? Well yeah…"

"Thanks, we'll go ahead, I'll see you later," he smiled. Hilda blushed. And then they headed to a kissaten.

* * *

"Huh? You want to play?"

"Um! I'm all better now! I'm in the mood to do all things!" Lamia said cheerfully.

"Well if it makes you better, then I'll go with you," Furuichi told the pink-haired girl.

"Yay! Let's go!" and Lamia dragged Furuichi along.

They headed first to the arcade centers, Lamia sat on one of the fighting games… and got beaten the shit out of her.

"Oh, crap! This guy have some skills!"

"Of course I'm great, Lamby-chop. You don't need to compliment me," Kanzaki said, revealing himself as Lamia's opponent.

"Kanzaki-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"What a stupid question, Furuichi. I told you before that this is my castle," the lip-chained idiot explained.

"Oh! Lami-tan! How are you, my cute, little Lamia!" another weirdo has appeared.

"Yuka! Haven't seen you for a while! I missed you!" Lamia hugged Yuka tightly.

"You guys are noisy, I can't play like this," everybody noticed the long pompadour, bouncing up and down.

"Furuichi… are on a date with Lamia?" Himekawa asked him.

"Is it true? What a lolicon!" Kanzaki added.

"You're wrong! It's not a date!" Furuichi cried in alarm.

"Since everyone is here, can we all go to Ishiyama Land?" Lamia suggested.

"Ishiyama Land? I don't go to a crappy amusement park," Himekawa protested.

"Well, I'm okay with it," Yuka agreed.

"I just want to go there. I want to feel what it's like before It is too late!" And with that, Lamia flashed a big happy smile.

Everyone exchanged suspicious glances.

"Fine if you insist. But I won't pay for all of you, got it?" Himekawa warned them. They went to Ishiyama Land.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Oga asked the shy Aoi.

"Well, it's just… I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Go ahead."

Aoi closed her eyes. Her head bowed and her face is red.

"I just wanted to ask you if…if…"

Oga was focused on what she saying. He's all ears.

"AH! I just wanted to ask if you hate me!" finally Aoi blurted it out.

"Huh?"

"Why are you two? Oga, that was low of you."

They both looked at the man who is standing beside them. He's holding a pen and a paper, raedy to take their orders.

"TOJO!" the two chorused.

"Seems like you two are having a little date here."

"You're w-w-w-w-wrong! It's not a date!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I'm working here. And because we don't have much time to see each other, let's fight!"

"Ah… anytime you're ready!" and the two glared at each other with fiery eyes, ready to do battle. Aoi was stunned and everybody in the restaurant.

"STOP IT!" Aoi stopped the two and she pulled her sword, a black aura surrounded her.

"Y-yes! Right away!" the two delinquent chorused. Women's wrath is really the most fearsome threat to every man.

"Ahem!" Tojo cleared his throat, "What's your order?"

"Ah… what do you want Beel?"

"Dah!" Beel pointed at the yummy- looking croquettes.

"Okay, croquettes for me and… you Kunieda?"

"M-m-m-me? I'll have a sundae!"

"Right away."

"Going back to the topic, how did you say that I'm mad at you?" Oga started.

"Yeah… well it's because, the other day, you just ignored me, that's why I thought that you hate me."

"Moron, there's no way in hell that I'll get mad t you. I just wanted to avoid the conflicts," Oga told her sincerely.

"Eh? Conflicts?"

"You know between you and Hilda."

"But Hilda and I are doing good now."

"I already know that. And that's why I wanted to ask you too, what kind of talk she had with you?"

Aoi looked at him.

* * *

"Woah! That was intense! I wanted to ride at it again!" Lamia said.

"No way! Besides they are closing now. We better go home!" Kanzaki complained.

"I guess good times really fly by fast."

"Don't rush things, Lami-tan. There's always a next time," Yuka confronted Lamia.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all the _next time we'll meet."_

"That's right, well, we're going home. Bye!" Furuichi and Lamia waved hands at the three.

"Goodbye…" Lamia muttered.

* * *

Oga stopped by the river side. He keeps on thinking on what Aoi has said to him. It keeps on echoing in his mind.

"_I'll never give up on you, no matter what…"_

'What does she meant by that?'

* * *

"Looks like you had a good time, Lamia…" Furuichi said while covering Lamia a blanket.

Lamia was so tired. Furuichi lift her and put her in his bed.

"Until next time… Furuichi."

Morning broke.

"Furuichi!"

"Hmmm…" Furuichi muttered.

"You're late for school, Furuichi!"

Furuichi opened his eyes. A pink-haired girl was on top of her. Waking him up.


	7. Falling in Love?

** sorry for the late update! midterms are coming that;s why. but here it is now! the first chapter of furuichi x lamia arc. hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: i don;t own beelzebub. just the fanfic!**

* * *

**Falling in Love?**

"You're really creepy you know. You're laughing in your sleep. And you are drooling, disgusting."

"W-w-w-w-WHO ARE YOU!" Furuichi exclaimed in astonishment. "L-l-l-lala?"

"Lala? Who the hell is Lala?"

"You know, Lala of To Love-ru!"

"You are really an idiot, you know. I'm La—" the pink-haired girl paused for a while. She looked at herself, from the bottom up to her chest. Her breasts are well- endowed, her hair is longer and she is now taller. She was so surprised. She rushed to the mirror.

'I didn't expect this to happen! Am I really like this now? I look like a teenager!'

"Can you tell me who you are now?" Furuichi asked the girl, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Don't pull on me!" the girl struggled to escape from his grasped. Because of her struggling, she tripped herself, making them fell on the floor.

"Brother, you're late for sch—" Honoka entered Furuichi's room and saw the whole scene. Her brother was on top of a beautiful girl.

"Pervert!" Honoka screamed and kicked her brother. Furuichi was dead unconscious on the floor.

"Furuichi!" the pink- haired girl cried in worry.

Honoka left, slamming the door closed.

"Damn it, Honoka never gets old. Her kicks really hurts!" Furuichi complained, holding his reddened face.

"Are you okay?"

"Well yeah… now can you tell me who you are?"

The girl was silenced.

'What should I do?' the girl was so nervous, her heartbeat was pumping twice. Sweats flow like rivulets down her face. She gasped for breath.

'Am I dreaming? A beautiful girl in my room! Plus she has a big boobs! My dreams are coming true!' Furuichi thought of another dirty scene.

"L-l-l-lala…"

"Huh?

"My name is Lala! Nice to meet you!" and with that Lala flashed a big happy smile.

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you too, Lala. By the way, have you seen Lamia?"

"Lamia? I haven't seen her."

"You know her?"

"Well, yeah… because I'm her cousin!"

"Cousin? So where is she? Back to the demon world?" Furuichi asked her consequently.

"L-l-lamia… um… she…"'What should I do? She's searching for me! What should I say? I'm so nervous!'

Furuichi stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Lamia went back to the Demon World for a test!" Lala blurted out of panic.

"A test?"

"For nurses… ahahahaha…"

"Eh? That's why she wants to spend the entire afternoon playing, and she didn't even mention it to us. Well I wish her luck then. Hope she pass it!" Furuichi said, without knowing that the girl she wishes luck was in front of him. Lala blushed.

* * *

"Furuichi was late, the jerk. I wanted to ask him a question," Oga complained about Furuichi's stupidity for being late.

"_I'll never give up on you, no matter what…" _

'What does she meant by that?' Oga thought as Aoi's words echoed in his head. 'Does she wants a fight?'

"Good morning," a voice greeted him. It was Aoi.

"Ah… good morning," Oga answered. Aoi sat at her seat.

"Where is Hilda?"

"She's at home, resting."

"Ah… I see… hope she'll get well soon."

"Mm."

"Good morning everyone!" Furuichi greeted everyone in a happy mood.

"Oh, Furuichi, why are you on a cloud nine today?"

"Dabuh?"

"What are you saying, I'm completely normal! Now let these classes started for me to go home early!" Furuichi laughed heartily.

"Creep…"

"Dabuh…"

* * *

"EH? GIRLFRIEND?" Oga shouted with a 'are you kidding me' face.

"Well, it's not like it's official but it all leads to that!" Furuichi proudly said, reassuring Oga that she has a girlfriend.

"Creep… so, who's this girl?"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Welcome home, Furuichi!" Lala flashed a big happy smile as Furuichi returned.

"Yeah, I'm home, Lala-chan!"

Oga was mesmerized. Who's this girl, he thought, his mouth open. Oga stared at her from head to toe. Lala looked at him anxiously.

'Is my cover blown now? What should I do? Even Beelze-sama is staring at me!'

"Don't tell me…"

"…" Lala gulped.

"…You are…"

"..." Lala was all nervous now.

"Lamia's sister?"

"Eh?"

"My… I really have a keen eyesight. I can tell just by looking," Oga proudly stated. The two stared at him.

"No, no Oga-kun. She is Lamia's cousin, Lala-chan."

"Oh, is that so? You look really alike."

"Dah…" Baby Beel sighed while staring at Lala, his eyes are focused on her.

'Beelze-sama is totally staring at me! He definitely know! He definitely know!'

"…buh…" the green-haired kid sighed out of boredom.

'Thank goodness…'

"So where is Lamia?" Oga asked Furuichi.

"Lamia is taking an exam for nurses in the demon world."

"So, are you like, Lamia's replacement in taking care of Hilda?"

"Um… looks like it…ahahahahaha!" ' So far so good! This idiots don't recognize me! They are really idiots to the core!' " I'll check Hilda nee-sama later."

"Nee-sama?" the two glanced at Lala.

"Eh? Did I say that? I said Hilda-sama. I'll check Hilda-sama later!"

"Oh… thanks for your help."

* * *

"Shhhhh!" Lala covered Hilda's mouth with her hand. "Please be quiet about this, Hilda nee-sama! They must not found out!" Lala plead for Hilda's cooperation.

"That's a problem Lamia, after all your existence right now is just temporary," Hilda agreed to give her cooperation but she gave Lala a warning.

"I know, but Dr. Forcas said that it may take a long time for him to make the medicine that can reverse the maturation process," Lala answered with dismay.

"I get it, I won't tell them, especially Furuichi," Hilda said with a smirked on her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just my opinion, but I think Furuichi likes you a lot."

"Likes me?"

"Yeah, I can see in his eyes."

"Hilda nee-sama…"

"What? You like Lala?"

"Well…it's different from my likeness towards other girls, I think I lo—"

"Shut up already, you're annoying…"

"You're the one to talk! It's you who has been different towards Hilda! What about her that made you change, huh?" Furuichi said out of annoyance because of Oga not letting him finished.

"…" Oga gulped.

"None of your business, lamebrain."

"So you do admit that Hilda chan—"

"It's just because, she wasn't appreciated at all," Oga said it in a serious way. Furuichi was amazed at how Oga said it, angry yet calm, pissed yet protective and caring.

"Appreciated?"

"Long story…" Oga sighed. He remembered what that flaky character had told him.

"We're done," Lala uttered as she make her way to the living room

"Oh, I didn't notice you two are here," Furuichi said, noticing the two.

"So, how is it going?"

"Hilda-sama is doing great, just help her out, Oga-dono."

"Ah… thanks for your help."

"Saa tte, we're leaving. Let's go, Lala-chan," Furuichi invited her to go home.

"Ah, yeah, Hilda-sama, Oga-dono, Beelze-sama," Lala waved her hand as a sign of goodbye, and they went home.

* * *

On their way home, they were so quiet. They were doing weird hand habits, they wanted to talk to each other but they were too shy.

"L-l-l-lala-chan…" Furuichi started the conversation.

"Y-y-y-yes!" Lala answered nervously.

"How is Lamia?"

"L-l-l-lamia? Um… well I heard that she's doing fine. The test thing."

"Oh, I see," silence fell between them.

"Furuichi…" Lala called for his attention. "What do you think about Lamia?"

"Lamia? Well, to tell you the truth, even though she hates me, I still like her," Furuichi smirked. Lala paused and blushed. "But you know, as a friend. I also treat her as my little sister!"

"Nothing more?"

"Oi, don't degrade me. I'm not interested in a bed-wetter like her," Furuichi said, without noticing the black aura emitting out of Lala.

"Bed-wetter you say… are you making fun of me or what?" Lala said in a pissed tone. She wanted to kill Furuichi that time but she ran instead. Furuichi was left alone.

'Furuichi you idiot! How dare you say that to me? I'm not interested in you too! Dammit! Why am I so pissed? I hate you Furuichi, I hate you!' Lala didn't even mind where she is now. She take a look at where she is now, and she was in the park. She sat on one of the swings and started swinging it. Her face is sad, her tears are on the verge of falling.

"Why am I crying over such matter? I must not. But it kinda pisses me off," Lala cried, without noticing that someone is moving towards her direction.

"Yo, miss, you alone?" it was Kanzaki and Himekawa.

"Kanzaki and Himekawa…" Lala muttered.

"You know us?"

"Well yeah… I'm Lamia's cousin, Lala," she answered them.

"Oh is that so? Then Lamia?" Kanzaki interrogated her.

"Um… Lamia… you see, taking an exam…"

"Mmm… de, why are you alone?"

"I left Furuichi, I ran here."

"Furuichi? Are you and that bastard are dating?" Himekawa asked with an 'unbelievable' face.

"D-d-d-d-date! No! I hate that bastard!" Lala protested.

"Hmm… lover's quarrel huh? Why are guys fighting anyways?"

"It's a long story… it's just because he pisses me off."

"That Furuichi bastard mat piss you, but, we'll say this once. He is the type who you can trust, who'll do anything for the sake of his friends, even though he is weak, right, Kanzaki?" Himekawa explained to Lala, who is kind of surprised at what he said.

"Yeah, but you have been too cruel to him when you kidnapped Oga's wifey."

"Furuichi… is a good person…" Lala mumbled.

"Now it's already too late, better go home," Kanzaki informed her.

"Um… thanks for comforting me, I'll go home," Lala smirked, and then the two went home. Lala was left alone.

"Finally I found you!" Furuichi gasped after she found Lala.

"Furuichi…"

"Dammit, don't go worrying me like that, what would I do if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, yes, now let's go?"

"I-i-i-i-I can walk on my own…" Lala tried to hide her true feelings, but deep inside, she was happy when Furuichi said that she found her.

"What a cute scene we have here… a couple," a bunch of hoodlums appear out of nowhere. Furuichi gritted his teeth.

'This is bad! What am I going to do? Lala-chan is here!' Furuichi thought, imagining things that may happen.

"What do you want from us?"

"Keh, nothing from you, but from the cute girl standing there," they concluded.

"I won't give you my girl," Furuichi said bravely.

"Furuichi…"

"What did you say? You want to do it with us?" the hoodlums shouted at them.

"I know you're seriously weak! Don't try to fight them," Lala whispered at Furuichi, giving him a warning.

"Don't worry Lala-chan," Furuichi was determined to beat the shits out of this bad guys.

'Lala-chan is right, Furuichi! You're seriously weak! You can't fight them! You're going to die!' and he started to panic.

While not in his self, he was suddenly moved backwards after being hit by one of the delinquents. Furuichi spit out blood.

"Furuichi!"

"Keh… interesting!" and he continued to fight the bad guys… but he was all beaten up, but still standing.

'Come on Furuichi! Just one punch! One punch!' while on the gist of thinking, his enemies stared falling to their knees. It was Lala. Using her blowgun.

"I caught you now!" Furuichi punched the head honcho with all of his might to cloud the truth that Lala is the one who beaten them up.

"You shouldn't fight the likes of me, now go home!" and he laughed heartily.

"Stop making a scene! It's like you're the one who beaten them up! Look at you, you're all beaten now!"

"Eh? This is nothing compared to Honoka's kicks," Furuichi said with a smile on his lips. Lala grabbed his hands.

"Idiot!" and he dragged Furuichi home.

* * *

"We need to cure you're wounds immediately," and then she started to clean his wounds.

"Oh sorry for this."

"You don't need to say that, I'm the one at fault here."

"No, don't say that, even though I'm that weak, I just can't stand watching my friends being beaten up. I won't deserve to be called a man if that happens!" Furuichi proudly stated. Lala nailed her eyes on the white-haired man. She then move to his back and from there she gave Furuichi a hug.

"Thanks… you're really a sweet guy," Lala whispered while blushing, "Even though it's temporary…"

Furuichi was like stunned. This is the first time he thought, that a girl hugged her so tight. Lala let go of him and they both blushed.

"L-l-l-l-lala-chan…"

"Y-y-y-yes…"

"Furuichi-dono! Who is this girl?"

"ALAINDELON!" the two jinxed.

Alaindelon stared at the girl. "I think I know you…"

Lala was shocked.

* * *

**alaindelon saw them! what will happen next? will lamia be discovered now?**

**what you don;t know?**

**Dammit author! you don;t know to?**

**how come?**

**next chapter: i challenge you!**


	8. Chapter 72: Author's note

To all of my followers, this story is by arc, right now I'm doing the Furuichi x Lamia story, but, the arc for Oga x Hilda is not yet done. My fanfic tells different stories of all the characters of Beelzebub. I want everyone to like my fanfic because of how it is progressing with every character. I admit it that it focuses on Hilda and Oga but I added some side story to keep the story interesting and funny as hell. We all know that some of the fanfic only focuses on one love team but my fanfic is different. For those who wants more Oga x Hilda story, don't worry, I'll resume their never-ending romance, tear-jerking moments together with the other characters! Please rate and read! I need support from you guys!


	9. I challenge You!

**finally i updated! exams are coming so i might update the next chapter a little late. well, i love this chapter! it's fun making it! hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub! just the fanfic!=D**

* * *

**I challenge You!**

"It seems a little weird but, looks like you are not struggling to keep me from not sleeping here," Hilda said with an emotionless face.

"I'm used to it," he just replied.

"I just wanted to say that I'm all well now," Hilda said, waiting for an answer.

"_Like hell I care…" _ Oga suddenly remembered what that flaky doctor had told him. "That's good, now Baby Beel won't worry anymore."

"And you?"

"Of course I won't worry anymore, too!" Oga said with a smirk with his face.

"Is it me, or something about you had changed?" Hilda asked, puzzled.

"About me? Well … I just made up my mind."

"Made up your mind?"

"I'll help you, whatever you're trying to do, for Beel," he explained. "You just said that you want to show the right feelings for Beel right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"You know I really don't care if you like me or not, I'm used to people hating me anyways, but if it is for Beel, I'll help you." Hilda was surprised. Oga's helping her? What's gotten into him? But what's more surprising is the feeling she's having right now. The happy yet unexplainable feeling. She moved towards Oga and she hugged him. He was surprised. Hilda buried her face into his chest , on the other hand, Oga was like manipulated as he moved his arms around Hilda and he hugged her even tighter.

"Thanks…" the only thing that she uttered. There was silence.

"Tatsumi… excuse me but—" Misaki entered the room and was amazed by the scene, Oga and Hilda noticed her and they let go of each other. They blushed.

"S-s-s-sorry for disturbing you guys…" Misaki cleared her throat and left.

"W-w-w-well… it's already late, let's sleep too…" Oga said stuttering.

"Y-y-y-yes," Hilda responded.

He slumped to his bed. Hilda turned the lights off and she lay on the bed, too. But before she slept, she said one thing, "It's not that I dislike you, I'm starting to realize what are these feelings I have for you," And she kissed him good night. Oga was dumbfounded. He was surprised. Even though it's not the first time that Hilda had kissed her, there is something different the way she did it just now.

"But don't let your guard down, because I'll never change my nature, and I'll show it to you in a different way," and she slept.

'Really, what's with that crap line just now?' Oga asked himself.

* * *

"I think I've seen you before," Alaindelon repeated himself. "That's it! You are La—"

"Idiot!" and she kicked Furuichi drop dead.

'Why me?!' and he passed out.

"ALAINDELON! SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Lala threatened the old guy.

"Without a mistake, you are really Lamia- dono," Alaindelon concluded.

"I've warned you, Alaindelon, don't you ever tell it to Furuichi or I'll kill you with my own hands!"

"Don't worry, I won't, but…" Alaindelon paused.

"But…"

"I won't give up Furuichi-dono! I challenge you! Let's have a battle which one of us is the best!" Alaindelon lost it, he declared a war of love, a battle between him and Lala.

Furuichi gained consciousness and heard that Alaindelon is challenging Lala.

"Old guy! What are you saying to Lala-chan?!" Furuichi went between the two to stop them. "Like there's a way that I like you!"

"Of course, Furuichi-dono. And I know Lala-sama will accept it," Alaindelon said with a 'how is it?' face.

Lala chuckled. "Fine then, I guess it can't be helped. I accept your challenge, and the price is 1-day date with Furuichi! How do you like my offer?" Lala concluded, tsundere look. 'Do you think I'll lose to some old guy like you? Hell no!'

"A d-d-date with Furuichi-dono?! I'll bet my life with this challenge! And the mechanics are?" Alaindelon asked.

"A team battle. Search for your comrades now, tomorrow is the day of our battle," Lala finished, and she smirked.

'What the hell is this battle anyway?' Furuichi thought with an idiotic face.

_The next day..._

* * *

"Both teams line up!" Natsume announced as the emcee of the little showdown. "Lala-chan's team!" Lala's team consist of Yuka, Chiaki, Aoi, Himekawa and Oga.

"Alaindelon's team!" Alaindelon's team consist of Tojo, Kanzaki and Hilda.

"So, what the hell is this?! I'M CALLED JUST TO DO THIS CRAP?!" Kanzaki complained.

"Keh… looks like you're chickening out, Kanzaki," Himekawa teased the lip-chained bastard.

"What did you say, punk?!" Kanzaki blurted in a pissed tone.

"Stop this you fools," Hilda went between them.

'This is so much fun! Oga and I are in the same team!' Aoi thought and she blushed.

"And the showdown will be… on the beach!"

* * *

They all headed out to the beach and they changed into their swimsuits. It was a dangerous beauty coliseum!

'Dammit! I should have brought a cute swimsuit! It's unfair! Hilda is wearing a seductive one!' Aoi thought as she envied Hilda.

'Paradise… I'm in a paradise…' Furuichi thought of another ecchi scene.

"Now then, let this battle started. Round 1—"

"WAIT!" it was Shiroyama.

"Shiroyama! What the hell are you doing here?" Kanzaki uttered.

"If Kanzaki-san is here, then I should be here too!"

"I see…"

"Now, let's continue… round 1… eating showdown!" Natsume announced the first category for the battle.

"Huh, guess it can't be help, I'm gonna win this battle! I'm all fired up!" Oga presented himself for the battle.

"…I'm going to fight you, Oga-dono," Alaindelon said reassuring himself that he's a match for Oga.

"Heh, oi big guy, do you think I'll lose? Hell no!"

The two positioned in front of the table and laid right before their eye is a festive of okonomiyaki.

"Ready, go!"

Oga wolfed down all the okonomiyaki on his plate, while Alaindelon ate too cutesy. The challenge last for almost half an hour…and Oga fainted.

"Impossible… I can't eat anymore…GUH!" he said while holding his aching stomach.

'Of course you can't win… his stomach is never ending…' Furuichi thought.

"What a pity, Tatsumi, looks like you lost," Hilda teased him, with a smirk on her face.

"It's because his stomach is infinite!"

"You sewer-rat! How dare you lose, huh? You nonsense idiot!" and Lala choked him to death.

"Alaindelon's team: 1 point. Lala-chan's team: 0. For the next round… squirting game!"

"Leave this to me," Chiaki said in a cool attitude, like one of the heroine in a action movie.

"Wooooooooh! Akichi you're so cool! Akichi paneh!" Yuka cheered for her.

"Then I'll be fighting you, and I won't lose like Oga!" Tojo is all revved up. Natsume gave them their guns, and their target was a single apple at Furuichi's head, 25 meters away from them.

"Why me, huh?! This is a game of life and death!" Furuichi complained.

"What's this thing?" Tojo asked them as he examined the thing called gun.

"Ready…" Chiaki aimed for the apple at Furuichi's head, while Tojo started to panic like crazy. "…GO!"

"Damn, what a pain!" Tojo complained and he threw his gun at Furuichi with an immense power.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Furuichi cried, and he fainted. He was like a dead meat.

Everyone froze with 'what the crap is that' face.

"Tojo! You're disqualified from the game! You're not supposed to hit Furuichi-kun! Just the apple, the apple!" Natsume complained.

"How in this world would I know that!... EH?! DISQUALIFIED? WHY?!" he was shocked with 'what the fuck face', and because of that, Lala's team got 1 point.

"Yay! Way to go!" And they celebrated.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! What was that you stupid freak!? Won't lose huh? I'm way better than you!" Oga teased Tojo to embarrassment.

"SHUT UP JERK!" Oga laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Both teams have1 point now…the next round will be… hold your breath! Each player will hold their breath under water. The one who will last is the winner," Natsume explained.

"Paneh! I want to do this. It's my dream to become a mermaid someday!" Yuka stepped forward.

"For Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama challenged Yuka. The two soaked themselves in the sea.

"Shiroyama-senpai, guhehehe, I won't lose to you," Yuka assured herself.

"Hmm… for Kanzaki-san, I will win!" I won't go easy on you even though you're my underclassman," Shiroyama told Yuka.

"1,2,3 GO!" at the signal the two sink in. everyone gawked at the scene. After 1 minute the two floated… and they were unconscious.

"Yuka!" Aoi ran to rescue her.

"Shiroyama!"

* * *

"Hah! We're am I?" Yuka said after gaining her consciousness.

"Since it's a draw, the standing is still," Natsume declared. "Now then, the next battle… balancing game!"

For this battle Hilda and Aoi stared at each other, challenging one another.

"Hmmm… you sure you wanna do this, Kunieda?" Hilda smirked.

"Huh, what are you saying of course I am…" Aoi responded.

"In this game, both player will stand at the end of the floating board, the one who will last standing still is the winner, got it?" Natsume explained.

"Got it."

"Me too."

"Now…start!"

The timer started running, the two balanced themselves through the waves of the sea. No one seems to be losing. Everyone was amazed, their mouths opened.

"Nee-san! You can do it!" the Red Tails cheered for Aoi.

"Oga's wifey, FIGHT!" Alaindelon's team cheered.

After 10 minutes of standing, Hilda seemed to be bored, but she doesn't want to drop the game. And she thought of something.

"I'm bored, Kunieda, how about we talk a little?" Hilda suggested.

"You're right, then what do you want to talk about?" Aoi asked.

"Last night…"

"Last night?"

"Tatsumi and I slept together in his bed," and she grinned. Everyone spit out.

"WHAT?!" everyone jinxed out of astonishment, while Aoi almost lost her balance.

"W-w-w-w-what did you say?!" Aoi said stuttering, her face turned red and was like 'I'm jealous' face.

'Hmm… not enough?' "And also last night, he kissed me."

Aoi almost vomit blood from what she just heard.

'C-c-c-c-c-calm d-d-d-down Aoi, s-s-she's just playing with you! There's no way in hell they'll do that!' Aoi assured herself.

"Oga you bastard! Did Hilda and you really kissed?!" Furuichi asked Oga, in a pissed tone. Oga was open-mouthed and really, really schocked.

"Hmm… Oga is becoming a real man," Kanzaki said.

"What about it? It's normal between married couple," Himekawa guaranteed.

"Oh… is that so?" Tojo asked like an innocent child.

'Still not enough, huh?' "And after that, he said he loves me," Hilda finished.

_SPLASHED!_ Aoi fell in the sea.

"Winner: Hilda!"

"That's cheating!" Aoi protested.

"Oh? But I said I wanted to talk to you, and you agreed. What's cheating with that?" Hilda defended with an evil grin in her lips.

On the other hand, Oga has lost it. Everyone knows now. 'Why did she have to say it?' he completely lost himself.

"Team standing: Lala-chan's team, 1 point! Alaindelon's team, 2 points! Now for the fourth round…"

Everyone waited eagerly for his announcement.

"… Flirting game!"

"EH?!" Everyone was shocked.

* * *

On the other hand…

"Why the hell… did I just get transferred here?!" Furuichi cried. He was in a remote island.

* * *

**finally! did you guys like the games? hell tojo! what is that?**

**haha.**

**and yuka, paneh!**

**next chapter:Finally, the deciding battle... and wait!**

**where the hell is Furuichi?!**


	10. Finally, the deciding battle!

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub... by the way the latest chapter of the manga was f*cking great!**

* * *

**Finally, the deciding battle!**

"Why the hell did I just get transferred here?!" Furuichi complained when he found out the situation he's in. He is in a remote island, from the city lights and annoying sound.

"Shut up! I was the one to complain! How did I get here and why am I here?! Why do I have to be here accompanying a creep like you?!" it was Nene, and she was so pissed, so pissed that some black killer aura was emitting from her.

"Nene-san, why are you here?"

"That's what I wanted to ask too! How the hell did I get here? The hell! And what's with this bunny outfit?! And you! What's up with the king costume and a crown? Feel like some sort of a king?" Nene complained and damned to her heart's content. While poor Furuichi covered his both ears and just ignored the annoying, blurting woman.

"Well… maybe it's because I'm the price for this battle? Ahahahahaha…"

"And I'm your servant? Hell no!"

"Well you don't have any choice since we're stranded here…"

"Well, you do have a point there…"

Silence fell between them.

"As it says, just flirt with the girls here in the beach and try to make them follow you to prove that you just have flirted with them. Just gather as many girls as you can in 1 hour, got it?"

"Kuh kuh… looks like we're going to win this battle," Himekawa touched his sunglasses and smirked.

"What? Do you think you are hot stuff? Don't kid," Kanzaki contradicted.

"Huh… do you think you can win, lip-chained bastard, huh?!"

"Damn right I can, chikuwa tube!"

"You're on!" they jinxed.

"I've already figured out that this would happen," Aoi sighed.

"How are you?" Hilda asked Oga, and she sat beside him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing… you know, this game, is quite worthwhile."

"Ah… Baby Beel seems to enjoy it, too, right Baby Beel?"

"Ai dabuh!" Beel agreed. Hilda smirked. From a distance, Aoi silently watched the two, as Hilda carried Beel in her arms while Oga lay next to her.

"Well then, the battle has already started, guess it's time to make our move," as Oga said that, he stood and yawned. Hilda gave her a confused look.

Himekawa drenched himself in the water… and emerging from the surface is… his 'pretty boy mode'!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! He's so handsome! Who is he? A celebrity? Who knows? He just emerged from the water!" the girls who saw him started making a ruckus, he is now the subject of their fantasies.

"Um… who might you be?" one of them finally took courage to ask.

"I'm Himekawa, don't you know?" and he gave them one of his sweet smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Keh…" Kanzaki was annoyed.

"Now Oga, this is you just need to do," and Himekawa whispered something to him.

"Ah… what a pain. Can't you do it alone?"

"Whatever just do it!"

"Fine…" Oga called their attentions and then he looked down. After some time… he looked straight at them, with sparkling eyes, and then he brushed his hair up, making him look so cool. (KYAAAHHH!-^_^-)

The girls stared at him, with 'he's cool' look on their faces. Not so far from them, Aoi also noticed Oga's looks at that time… and she was like exploding from her beating heart.

'Damn it! He's so cool!'

As he acted all cool in front of the other girls, the weather just changed. Dark clouds approaching and covering the light blue sky. It was Hilda, with a black aura coming from her.

"Well, you can handle her now, Oga," and with that, Himekawa left with her girls.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

"Do you want to come with us, huh? You bitches!" Tojo said, he was like he's going to torture this young girls than inviting them into a date.

"That's not how you do it, Tojo. Like this," and Kanzaki showed how to do it in a 'right way.'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed in fear, and then they all ran away from them.

"Ah, crap," Kanzaki muttered.

"Oh, is that how you do it?" once again Tojo asked in a childish way.

"WRONG!"

"Kanzaki-san, for you I will get those girls for you!" and Shiroyama ran after them.

"Shiroyama!" Kanzaki shouted. He noticed behind him and he saw Tojo…

"Yes here, come here little kitty, you're so good, come here…" Tojo is talking to a 4 year old girl like some sort of an animal.

'I'm screwed...' Kanzaki thought.

"Hmmm… I can't flirt with this girls because my heart only belongs to Furuichi-dono, and I can't wait for my date with him!" Alaindelon added to their team's stupid way of flirting.

"You damn fool! What do you think flirting with those bitches, searching for a more suitable mother again, huh!" Hilda asked in an icy, pissed tone.

"That's my line! What do you think you're doing punching me like that?! " Oga complained.

"It pisses me off… flirting with other bitches, bitch!"

"Oi, oi, are you… jealous?"

Hilda didn't responded. She just gave Oga one of her death stares.

* * *

After an hour of flirting, both teams lined up again. Himekawa arrived at the scene… with hundreds of babes with him, to top it all he just did it alone! Kanzaki on the other hand was also there… with a single old woman with him. Laughter broke out.

"Kanzaki-senpai paneh! That was cool! You're coolness captures the heart of the oldies too!" Yuka blurted out while laughing, and they are not even sure that it is a mockery or compliment.

"Shut up, crazy b*tch! You want to eat a heel drop?!" Kanzaki was so pissed.

"That's how you use money and looks," Himekawa said proudly.

"You bastard! That's bribery! That's against the rules!

"Huh? who said about those damn rules? There are no rules," Himekawa defended himself, while the girls around him are still mesmerized by his looks.

"Now then my ladies, follow me and I'll treat you like princesses," and they all ride at his cruise ship

"That damn chikuwa tube!"

"Can I go home now?" the old lady asked the whining Kanzaki.

* * *

"It's almost done, Lamia. Just bear a little more."

* * *

"Both teams has 2 points now, and now we came to the last showdown: the ultimate lethal race!" Natsume said, with a glimpse of pride in his tone.

"Sorry, Lala-sama, but I'm going to win Furuichi-dono's hand," Alaindelon spit out.

"Don't underestimate me, you old hag, like I'll give up that easy," Lala retorted, tsundere way.

"The first team to reach the island will be the winner. Once you get there, search for Furuichi to recognize the first team to win, got it?" as Natsume explained the mechanics, the other members started stretching and warming themselves up. After that, they all lined up to the shore.

"Looks like everyone is ready, now then… ready, get set…" everyone was serious about it, some members grinned, while others put a serious face. "…GO!"

Lala's team swam as fast as they could, while Alaindelon's team…

"Transfer!"

"Akubaba!" the demons disappeared in an instant.

"That's cheating! Damn it, Hilda!" Oga shouted in a pissed tone.

"Come on board!" it was Himekawa. He's riding on a speed boat.

"That really saves the time, thanks," Aoi let a sigh of relief.

"Master Tatsuya! I came to pick you up!" it was Himekawa's butler, who came with a helicopter.

"Ah! Thanks a lot!" and he left the speed boat with the idiots.

"Oi, Himekawa! I don't know how to use this damn thing!" Oga cursed and damned. The Red Tails girls are left with him, crying like there's no tomorrow. He was spinning and stirring the stirring wheel in random directions.

"DAH!" the little demon lord seems to enjoy the roller coaster ride.

"Damn it!" and Oga accidentally stepped on the pedal that accelerated their speed.

"B*tch! Oga stop that!" Tojo cautioned Oga, because they'll be hit if he won't stop it. That three were left swimming in the sea. Tojo, Kanzaki and Shiroyama.

"You moron! Damn you, Oga!" they were hit and was sent flying to the sky, 3o meters above. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" their last cry.

* * *

The first one to arrived at the island was Alaindelon (not surprised), followed by Hilda and then the rest. It was like a forest, with huge tree trunks and huge roots, emerging from the ground and it was like some sort snakes, vines hanging from tree to tree. Lala and Alaindelon's desperate search has now begun.

"Furuichi! Furu— AHHHHHHH!" Lala fell into one of those traps.

"Traps? You made traps?"

"Yeah, it would be boring for us to be easily find out," Nene explained.

"As expected from my loyal servant…" Furuichi glittered and smirked.

"Servant your butt!" and she dropkicked Furuichi.

"Hmm…? What's thi— AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilda's foot was caught and she was been tied up in an instant, upside down.

Tojo crawled, Kanzaki jumped, Shiroyama was trapped. The Red Tails girls was all hanging in the air… even the big old guy.

"Hmm… I can see that they are all struggling to escape from it, I did a pretty good trap!" Nene praised herself.

"Yeah, I would like to thank you," Furuichi smiled. Nene blushed.

"Yeah… we need to thank you, too," two voices chorused.

The two looked behind.

"Himekawa… and OGA!" Furuichi shrieked, as he saw Oga's 'killer' face.

"Do you know how much I struggled just to get out of that fu*king hellish ride, HUH?!" Oga said with an evil smile in his lips. Beel laughed with him. Furuichi shivered.

"Winner: Lala-chan's team!" As Natsume announced it, Lala's group rejoiced. While the other group started blaming each other.

"Eh? Where is Lala-chan?" Natsume noticed. Now that he mentioned it, everyone began to wonder.

* * *

"HELP, FURUICHI! OGA! HILDA NEE-SAMA! HELP ME!" Lala pleaded, but no one can hear her. Because of that, she started to cry.

"Lala!" Lala looked above… and stood there was Furuichi.

"Furuichi…Furuichi… FURUICHI!" and Lala cried even more.

"Don't cry now Lala… I'm here now! I came to save you!" and Furuichi lend his arm. Lala stared at him with teary eyes. And she reached for Furuichi's hand.

"You find her?"

"Not here…"

"There they are!" Aoi pointed the two who are walking towards them. The two were holding each other's hand.

"Looks like the winning couple are here," Natsumesaid.

Furuichi and Lala blushed, but they still held each other's hand. Alaindelo cried like a b*tch.

"This might be a problem for Lamia…"from afar, Dr. Forcas was watching.

"Let's have a date tomorrow, Lala-chan," Furuichi told Lala.

"Um!" and she flashed a big smile, still holding on each other's hand.

* * *

**omataseshimashita!**

**well to tell you guys the truth, my exams hasn't ended yet, but i did this!**

**well i just can't get enough of it too! well i hope you guys like it!**

**next chapter:D.A.T.E.**

**please r& R!**

**see you next chapter?!**


	11. DATE

Finally! Last two chapters in FuruichixLamia arc... next...it's OgaxHilda again!

yey!

**Disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub, just this...xD**

* * *

**D.A.T.E**

**(Disasters ahead, troubles entered)**

It was a peaceful Sunday morning at Ishiyama, the ambiance of a lively city is very visible, the scent of the busy town and…

"Who's that girl? Who knows? She's kinda cute, you know…" people from the sidewalk was murmuring about a pink –haired girl who's standing in front of the train station. It was Lala, wearing a white dress laced with delicate black satin and ribbons, her hair is ponytailed in a high manner, a little lip gloss on her lips, and crystal earrings. She eagerly waited for her date, Furuichi.

"He's late…" Lala sighed. He waited for Furuichi for all of eternity. "Maybe he already had forgotten, that bastard."

"Um… can I get your address miss?" a stranger walked to Lala and asked for her e-mail address.

"Eh? Um… you see…'what's an e-mail address?'"

"I-i-i-i-i-is it okay?!" the man who's asking her was all stuttering.

"Oi, get lost, creep," a girl make the wimp disappeared. Lala looked at her, it was Hilda.

"Hilda nee-sama…"

"Lamia, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked Lala, who still look dumbfounded when she saw Hilda.

"Lamia?"

"Eh? Um… it's because, Furuichi and I are going on a date…" Lala calmly explained.

"Date?"

"Yeah…"

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Brother, I know it's Sunday but please, wake up now," Honoka entered at Furuichi's room, waking up his brother. It was past 10 in the morning.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Honoka lost her temper and punched her brother.

"Uhoh!" and Furuichi woke up in bad mood. "What the hell, Honoka!"

"It's because you're sleeping like forever! Help here, dammit!" and she slammed the door shut.

"What the hell's with her?" Furuichi forced himself to wake up. He started tidying his bed, folding his blankets, straightening his covers. He piled up his beddings and then yawned. He noticed that that old big guy wasn't home.

"Maybe he's still bitching off somewhere," Furuichi thought.

Silence.

"OH! CRAP! MY DATE WITH LALA-CHAN! I FORGOT!" Furuichi hurriedly dressed up and he ran like there's no tomorrow. He went straight to where their meeting place is, his hair is a mess, he didn't even took a bath, he didn't even seems to be happy or ready for this, despite the fact that it is his first time. After his random searching, he finally found Lala. He approached her.

"Lala-chan?" he calmly approached her.

"You're late," Lala muttered. Furuichi can see the disappointment written all over her face.

"Sorry…"

"You should said it in the first place that this is what this is going to be… not making me wait for almost a year…" she turned her back and walked away.

"Ah! Wait!" Furuichi caught up.

"You know, I hate waiting, Furuichi," she finally said it, her feelings that she hated that fact.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot. But here, see?" he raised his hands holding a ticket. "It's a movie ticket. Let's watch some movies!" Furuichi invited her, just to avoid the topic already.

Lala gaved him a baffled look. "You're really an idiot. It's just for one person, idiot."

"Eh?" Furuichi looked at his hand, and Lala's right. It's just for one person. "Oh don't worry! We can buy another one at the movie theater!" he searched for his money in the pocket, but…

"God! I forgot to bring money!" Furuichi yelled. Everyone looked at his way. That was embarrassing.

"Geez, Furuichi for God's sake…" Lala sighed, she's bored. She doesn't want to date him anymore.

Furuichi was so embarrassed. He realized just now that he was so prepared the other night just for this. And now everything turns out to be just a disaster. He bowed his head in dismay.

"What I really want is just to make you happy, Lala-chan. I never thought that this will turn into something this chaotic," Furuichi sincerely explained. Yes, it's really rare to see Furuichi on a date and now it's nothing but ruckus. Lala turned her head and faced him.

"Listen, Furuichi-kun, it's not that I really matter if this date would turn out to be perfect, I just wish for this date to be my most memorable day," Lala pleaded.

"You're most memorable day?"

"Money or not, just make this day the best day ever, I'm all fine!" she flashed an ear to ear smile.

Furuichi smiled back. "Ah… I get it now," he held Lala's hand and dragged her along.

* * *

Hilda just got home after shopping for their lunch. She placed the groceries on the table and from that, Oga's mother managed. Hilda went upstairs to her master, there is one thing that really confuses her. She knocked at their door and then she opened it. She saw Oga lying on the floor, reading a manga. Beelze was still sleeping on the bed.

"Oh. You're home," Oga welcomed her back and then he paid attention to what he is reading.

"Um. There's something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead…"

"Tatsumi, what is a date?"

Oga suddenly turned his head in astonishment. "What?"

"A date, you know, Furuichi and Lala are on a date. So what is it?"

Oga sat up and then he stopped reading, even though an idiot like him knows something about it. Like when Aoi tried to invite him on that Rice-boy show. He crossed his arms in his chest, and tried to think deep. He breathe deeply, and then sighed.

"Well, a date is done by two people on a dating stage," Oga simply explained.

"Idiot, that's why I'm telling you what is a date? Don't give me that bullshit explanation," she retorted in an icy tone.

Oga make faces. How could I put it, he thought. "Um… you see… a date is…ah… AH! THIS IS A PAIN! COME WITH ME!" and he dragged Hilda along.

"Wait! Where are we going!? The master!"

"Ah… sorry I forgot," Oga lifted Beelze and then they went off.

* * *

Because the Furuichi forgot to bring money, they went strolling at the park. The ambiance was nice, a perfect day to go outside and have a little fun. There are group of friends, families, and couples. Thank goodness they belong. Some people where having a picnic, some are just plain sitting, some are riding at the swan lake.

"I want that giant scoop of ice cream!" Lala requested.

"You want it? Well I have a little money here…" Furuichi searched for his money. But holy crap, it was only two yen. He sighed. Lala was a little disappointed. She wandered her head around and then she something that has caught her attention. Her eyes widened in joy.

"That one! I want to try that one!" Lala insisted as she pointed towards the swan lake. "I want to ride there!"

"Yeah… let's ride there!" Furuichi dragged her to the swans and then they ride at it. Lala seemed to be happy, and they spend so much time riding at it. Even though Furuichi seems to be a little bored, he doesn't show it, but tried to enjoy it, just for Lala. As Lala enjoyed the moments riding at it, Furuichi silently watched her, her gestures, her smiles. Lala glanced at him little by little, and noticed that Furuichi has nothing to do.

"What?" Lala shyly asked.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me…"

"Um… not really…" Furuichi chuckled.

Silence fell between the two.

"Um…Furuichi-kun?" Lala broke the silence between them.

"What is it Lala-chan?" he answered back.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Lala bowed her head and dismay replaced her happy aura.

"Go on…"

"Um… you see… it's that…"

"…"

"Furuichi-kun… I, I might… leave you soon," she finally said it after all.

Furuichi's eyes widened. Lala will leave him? Why? What on earth is she saying!

"Are you really that bored much? Then how about we go to some place?" Furuichi pretended to be oblivious of she is saying, but the truth is that he knows what Lala really meant by it. He knows that Lala is just Lamia's replacement in taking care of Hilda, but his memories with her was priceless, memorable, precious.

"No… I don't mean it that way… what I want to say is that—"

"Don't! Don't ever say it!" Furuichi bowed his head. His voice was trembling. "Why do you even need to say that?"

Lala pitied him. She didn't mean to hurt Furuichi that way, but making it too long was probably much harder to say goodbye.

"But you see… it's not that soon, maybe it'll take months or if by chance, maybe a year!" Lala's voice shivered. She was on the verge of crying.

Furuichi doesn't want to hear it anymore. He left Lala and he went somewhere else. Lala called him, but he didn't budge to comeback. Lala was left alone.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Hilda asked Oga, who is still dragging her along.

"Explaining it is kind of a pain in the ass, that's whay I'm going to show you how people do it," Oga explained.

"Well…"

As they walked together, Hilda noticed that the place they stop by was kind of quiet. There was a pond in it, a long bridge across it, a cherry blossoms are blooming everywhere. She also noticed that, there is no one beside them at that place. It was kinda romantic, the chirps of the birds, the cherry leaves falling gracefully from the trees. Hilda was amazed.

"This place is very peaceful," she pretended like she wasn't amazed at all, but Oga can see in her eyes.

Oga gave her a cunning smirk. "You're a pretty good liar."

She smiled back.

"Why there is no one here?"

"Well because I'm the only one who knows this place, you're the only one I brought in here so far."

"Even Furuichi doesn't know this place?"

"Yeah."

"So What are you planning to do here? Is this a date that they call?"

Oga gulped. "Um… you see, yeah, it's a kind of date already."

"So what is it?"

"Um, maybe you can relate it to lover's leisure time… it's kinda like that," Oga barely explained. He walked towards the big cherry tree and sat there. Hilda followed, sitting on the other side. Silence fell between the two. They can only hear each other's breath, the chilling wind that blows up to their spines and sends them chills.

"Hilda…"

"What, Tatsumi?"

"Can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Does he ever did it to you?"

Hilda's eyes widened. She was shocked at Oga's question. How did he knew about it?

"What are you saying?" Hilda answered she in a pissed manner.

"You don't need to pretend, I knew your reasons," Oga replied, ignoring Hilda's question.

"Damn fool, don't try to bring the past now."

"I'm not bringing it back. I'm making sure that… I will surpass your damn guy, I'm not that stupid Hilda, by not noticing you as a girl…"

Hilda turned her head and she looked at the other side. She can sense that Oga was dead serious about it, with what he is saying.

"Hm. Just make sure of it, damn fool," and then Hilda was back in the mood. She smirked.

"Ah… I never break promises…"

* * *

Furuichi sat at the riverbank, waiting for the day to end. He watched as the sun set in the west, making the light blue sky into rusty orange. The wind is blowing mild, making his sensations calm. I wished I didn't ran like that, he thought.

"I feel guilty, for running like that, she said that she wants this day to be the most memorable day of her life, but what I did was to mess it… AH! DAMMIT!" and he scratched his head.

"Let's just say that, I'm the one who ruined our date," a voice appeared out of nowhere. It was Lala.

"Lala-chan!"

She sat beside Furuichi. "Wow, this must be the best spot to end the day. The sky looks so beautiful, stars are already showing," Lala said while admiring the beautiful night sky. "I'm sorry," Lala finished. Furuichi was shocked. Lala had kissed him in the cheeks. He looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why? Is that bad?" Lala inquired.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's because…"

"What?"

"…CAN YOU DO IT ONE MORE TIME?!" Furuichi has lost it.

"No way!" and Lala Punched him with her bag. Furuichi tumbled down the river with a big splash.

"OH! SO COLD!" he shivered.

"You idiot!"

They looked at each other. Lala was blushing, Furuichi was staring at her. Their eyes met and then suddenly they both find themselves laughing together.

"I promise that… I will never forget you, no matter where you go," Furuichi started.

Lala paused. "Is that so? Did I gave you so much to remember?" she smiled.

"Let's say it that way…"

The wind blew even more. Lala's hair followed the wind's direction. The moonlight shone on her face, her crystal earrings reflected it back. Furuichi thought for the first time that, what really struck him was the thing they called love. That moment was so perfect but…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

It was Lala's communicator. She answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Lamia, is that you?" it was Dr. Forcas.

"Forcas-sensei…"

"Are you doing fine?"

"Yeah, why did you call?"

"I have some good news for you Lamia," Dr. Forcas was kind of excited to tell Lala his good news.

"What is it?"

"Lamia, the medicine is done, you can be back to normal again," he finished.

Lala was dumbfounded. She was so shocked the phone left her gripped.

"No, I don't want to go back that quick… I don't want to…I don't want to…" she keeps murmuring to herself.

Furuichi wondered what's happening with her. She even started to cry.

"Lala-chan? What's wrong?" he rushed to her side.

"Furuichi! I don't want to go back!" and he hugged him tight.

"Lala-chan?"

"I don't want to go back! No! no! no!"

She cried at that very moment after Dr. Forcas has told her that. But, she doesn't have a choice. After all the she right now is just a mere existence. It wasn't supposed to happened. It's just because of her little stupidity that everything went wrong but memorable in a way.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go home," Furuichi was about to lift her when suddenly out of nowhere, Alaindelon appeared.

"OLD GUY!" Alaindelon scared the shit out of him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Lamia, I think it's about time to end this little game," and out of Alaindelon was the flaky doctor. Lala was terrified.

"Forcas-sensei…" Lala stared at him with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Phew! at last another chapter!**

**please review!**

**i hope it's still okay, even though it is kind of rush...**

**well hope you guys still like it! i put my all in here!**

**xD**

**Next chapter: i won't forget!**

**see you next chapter?!**


	12. I won't Forget!

**hello guys! sorry for the LATE update!**

**just got back from training!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

**I won't Forget!**

"_No Dr. Forcas! I won't go with you!"_

"_Enough of your silly games already Lamia! Stop this foolish thing already!"_

"_No way! Just leave me alone! I'm happy this way!"_

"_Your mother won't agree! Now let's go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Lamia!"_

That was the only thing that kept on running in Furuichi's mind ever since that morning. He was all confused about that thing. He keeps on asking himself, 'why does that doctor keeps on calling Lala Lamia? And why is Lala so hesitant to go back?'

"Oi Furuichi, are you listening, you piece of crap?" Saotome asked him while giving him one of his death stares. He didn't paid any attention to his 'piece of a crap' teacher is saying, he just sighed and stared blankly at the window.

'I'm really worried, where'd she ran to?' I haven't seen her since that yesterday…' he thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong, Furuichi?" Hilda wondered. She was uncomfortable seeing Furuichi being quiet all the time.

"Nothing really…" Furuichi replied quickly, it was a real shock that he didn't freak out. They were all wondering what's happening to him.

Lunch break… the two partners in crime went to eat to their favorite spot, the rooftop.

"Oi, are you okay?" Oga doubtfully asked the white- haired teen. It was surprising.

"That was surprising of you, Oga-kun," is what he just said. But he didn't even seemed to be surprised at all.

"It's not that I'm worried, you're just being weird," Oga concluded.

"Weird? Is that so? Maybe you're right…"

"What happened?"

"Dah?"

"Lala-chan…"

"And what about her?"

"She's so… mysterious…"

"Huh?" Oga was confused.

"First she just appear from nowhere claiming that she's Lamia's cousin, Lamia on the other hand, left without us noticing and they said she was taking an examination and then Lala- chan said that she is a replacement in taking care of Hilda that time. She's just a replacement but she doesn't want to back to go anymore, and Dr. Forcas…" he paused.

"What about that flaky doctor?" Oga stared at him.

"… he calls Lala… Lamia…" he finished and then he leaned and bended his back against the fence and looked at the wide open sky invertically.

"What a pain, those girls…" Oga sighed.

"You're the one to talk when you're making out with Hilda…"he said, and it was surprising that he didn't freak out having said that. Usually he envy Oga for having things done to Oga like that.

"Oi!" he was about go on a rampage when he noticed the mood. Furuichi not feeling good and that he was really serious about it. He let him slipped away.

* * *

After class, Furuichi went home straight. He reached their home, and he suddenly became nostalgic. Yes, Lala isn't home anymore to welcome him home, to cook for him, for him to drool at her (stupid Creepichi!) but all of that were nothing to compare than being with her, being able to see and touch her. He went upstairs and he was ready to sleep that early. He turned the knob and opened the door, there he was the familiar pink-haired girl, sitting on the swivel chair.

"Furuichi! Welcome home!" Lala jumped and cling onto him. She was acting like nothing happened the day before.

"Lala!" Furiuichi was surprised, he never thought that Lala would come back. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Nothing… it's just I thought you'll never come back…" Furuichi's face turned into a frown.

"I just ran to Oga-dono and Hilda- sama's house yesterday," she explained.

'Yesterday…' he remembered what had happened the other night, the pictures of the scene keeps on flashing in his head, but he pretended not.

"Damn that Oga, he didn't tell me that you were at his house yesterday," he pretended to be pissed.

"Because I told them not to," Lala's smile vanished into a frown. Tears are ready to fall. "…and I also needed time…" her voice started trembling. Furuichi patted her back, the way he do when Lamia is upset. He was shocked by his actions.

"Needed time? Why?"

Lala bowed her head. She's having second thought whether she will tell Furuichi or not, the decision she had made.

"I've made up my mind, Furuichi… I'm going back… to the Demon World…" she stated.

"For real?"

"Yeah, but there is one thing I needed you to do…"

"Anything! Just say so!" Furuichi said. He was determined to follow anything Lala would wish. He was ready to be a servant jus for her.

Silence fell between the two, they can't even hear they breathing. The only thing they hear are their loud pumping heartbeats.

"I want you… to forget me…" she finally said it.

It took time before Furuichi absorbed it, and when he knew it, he was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Forget me, Furuichi…" she said one more time.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just forget about me! Forget me, forget me!"

"I won't give a damn! Why the hell do you want me to forget you?!"

"Because I don't exist!" she yelled at Furuichi .He was silenced.

"Don't exist… what… why?" Furuichi murmured between his heavy breathing.

"You won't able to see me again…" Lala cried.

Furuichi trembled. What the hell is she saying? I won't be able to see her again?

"Lala-chan doesn't exist, Furuichi… I'm nothing but a mere existence…" and she cried more. Her tears won't stop flowing from her green eyes.

"The me right now is just—"

"Shut the hell up!" Furuichi broke her momentum, and he looked very pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Go back already! But don't expect me to forget you!" Furuichi clenched his fists. His body is shivering from anger. "I don't care anymore!" and he ran out of their house.

"Furuichi!" Lala called him back, but he didn't even paid any attention to her. She just left Lala with nothing.

* * *

"Lala will go back? Is that why Furuichi is upset?" Oga asked Hilda was lying sofa, Beel is lying on top of him and sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, but that's not all," Hilda answered while in the kitchen, making her 'improved' croquettes. Oga has sensed it and silently tiptoed to the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going, gutter- trash?" Hilda asked him in an icy, icy tone that made him shivered in his position.

"Just going to the bathroom…"

"Liar."

"Demon."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Stupid."

"Asshole."

"Alright! Stop already!" Oga has lost it. Hilda smirked.

"So what do you mean by 'not all'?" Oga asked Hilda with curiosity in his tone. Hilda stared at him with anxiety in her eyes, then she explained everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Furuichi kept on walking and walking after he ran from their house. He found himself at Ishiyama Park and he sat on one of the benches. He remembered that he busted his ass just to save Lala from those bunch of thugs. It was really depressing for him to make the woman he liked make him forget her.

"I don't really get it, why does Lala-chan want me to forget her?" he stared blankly at the wide night sky, the street lights were turning on and off.

"It's better to make the right decision before it's too late…", a voice gave Furuichi an advice. He turned around and saw that flaky doctor staring at him.

"Dr. Forcas…"

"Looks like you're having a problem," the doctor noticed.

"Ahahaha, nothing really."

"Don't try to lie."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have Lala-chan left already?" he sounded like he's thirsty in knowing the answer.

"Lala-chan? Who is that?" the flaky doctor seemed to be confused.

"Huh? you know, Lala, Lamia's cousin?" Furuichi explained to him.

"Lala? Lamia doesn't have a cousin named like that…"

Furuichi was dumbfounded. Who is Lala?

"But, why are you calling Lala, Lamia?"

"Oh. Is that pink-haired girl together with you is called Lala? Well, it's just that, she resembles Lamia after 5 years…" the flaky doctor explained.

"After 5 years…"

* * *

Lala wandered her head around Furuichi's room. It was dark though, but because she's already used to it, she knows where every piece of thing in that room is located.

"Maybe this is what Furuichi want… to leave without telling him, and maybe that's better… than keep on lying to him like this…" and she left the room, without anything to tell Furuichi that she's already gone…

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when Furuichi got home. Again, there are no sigh of Lala being there. He just wanted to sleep now, when he noticed the big guy standing in the window.

"Is that what will make you happy, Furuichi-dono?" the big guy asked.

"Alaindelon, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you a hint, Lala will be departing soon," Alaindelon's voice changed into a concerned friend. Furuichi's eyes widened.

* * *

"Dr. Forcas… the medicine…" Lala asked the doctor for the medicine to reverse the effect of the maturation medicine. The doctor lend it to her without any hesitation. Lala stared at it for a long time.

"This is for the better…" and she removed the lid and was ready to drink it.

"WAIT!"

Lala turned around, and he saw Furuichi, running towards her… he was panting so hard.

"Furuichi!"

"You idiot! Why the hell did you just have to leave without telling me!"

"Because you told me not to!"

"And you believe that?!"

"You're the one who is idiot!"

Furuichi looked straight at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and he kissed her. Lala's eyes widened in surprised. Because of that, he shoved Furuichi to the ground.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing!?" she was very pissed. Her face is flustered.

"Ahahaha… a goodbye kiss, you said I'll never be able to see you again right, well I just want to have a remembrance.

Lala gulped. She didn't expect that Furuichi would easily accept the fact that they will never meet again, in her 'Lala' form. She leaned down and stared at him.

"You know what, that was the part, that really interest me, you're an interesting guy, Furuichi."

"I don't really care if we're not going to be together again, but, I won't forget you, even to the extent of forgetting my own name, I won't forget that once in my life, you exist, you're real, that once I loved a girl named Lala…" he finished his message.

Lala's tears build up in the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes and she smiled gently.

"Please wait for 5 years, Furuichi, that time, will be able to get together again," and this time she's the one who kissed him.

Lala stood up and walked away, waving her hands as he entered Alaindelon's body. Furuichi waved back, and he suddenly realized the last words of Lala.

"_Please wait for 5 years... 5 years…5 years…"_

'5 years?'

"_She resembles Lamia after 5 years…"_

Furuichi was dumbfounded.

* * *

**yey! finally the ending of furuichixlamia story..**

**hope you guys like the ending!**

**i'm really sorry for the late update...**

**next chapter, we're back to ogaxhilda**

**excited!**

**next chapter: Oga's part time job**

**see you next chapter!**


	13. Now I Know

**well back to ogaxhilda again!**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub!**

* * *

**Now I know...**

It was Saturday, and the rain is falling down upon Ishiyama, usual outdoor activities are postponed, and families stayed inside their houses with their heaters on, to keep warm. Oga's family is no different, as they stayed inside the house too. The pseudo family stayed at Oga's room, where Oga plays while Hilda reads her book and Beel was sleeping.

Hilda paused reading and glanced outside. Her eyes narrowed, as she saw the heavy rain outside. She sipped her tea.

"Rain…" she murmured to herself, which Oga heard.

"What about the rain?" he asked, still focused on the screen as he plays his favorite game, Dragon Quest.

"Nothing, I just remembered something from my past, back at the Demon World," she finished as she sipped another cup of tea, and then she continued reading.

From the corner of his eye, Oga can see that Hilda became nostalgic. He thought that she might have remembered that day, which was today, the day that she sealed all her feelings. The day that her damn guy crushed her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"So what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Adah?" Beel pointed to himself._

_"No Beelze-sama, It's not about you."_

_"Bruh…" Beel sighed in boredom and disappointment._

_"Oga-dono, I heard that Hilda-sama was sick. How is she?"_

_"Well I guess she's a little okay now."_

_"Hm… I heard that she's having a hard time recovering."_

_"Well yeah. Lamia explained everything. But I don't know what to do."_

_"Well, all you need to do is to help her express those feelings, not just for the master, but also for the others, too. That way, she can recover from what she is suffering right now."_

_"Help her? I told you I don't know how to," Oga told the flaky doctor._

_"Well, I may not look like it but I'm a real cool character. I'm a chick magnet," the cool doctor told the cool father, who is looking dumbfounded._

_"Huh?"_

"_Arrange marriage…"_

"_Arrange marriage?" Oga asked the flaky doctor, his face full of doubts._

"_Yeah, with someone I know," Dr. Forcas explained. "But truth to be told, that guy doesn't deserve Hilda-sama," he finished._

"_Then, who is this guy?" Oga wondered._

"_Hmmm… I guess I should tell you."_

_Back at the demon world, Hilda used to be one of the most elite women, a girl of beauty and brains. She was also the nicest woman everyone has known. Men always dream of being with her, that's why when the time came that her father demanded her to marry some guy, most of the men in the Demon World lined outside their mansion, wanting to be her man. But despite that fact, Hilda remained stoic and oblivious, as she ignored them. It was like she was waiting for someone, and she wanted to meet him in the near future. A guy who can make her world upside down, a guy who can surprise her by his personality alone, a guy who can match up her craziness, a guy who can stand up for her. A man with dignity that will never let his friends be tangled up, a man who can withstand her, a man with word of honor. A man who's amazing, just by being him, by being him. Everything went perfect when his father returned, introducing his to be son-in-law, the eldest son of the one of the best fighting tribe in the Demon World. Hilda easily showed interest in him, as he has all the things that Hilda is looking for. That's what she thought… not knowing that that guy is a pretentious jerk. He ignores her, when no one is looking, curses her when no one is listening. It turns out that, all he wanted is fame and wealth and he think that Hilda can give it. She didn't even told her family that his husband to be has another objective, as she doesn't want to disobey her father's orders._

"_You think I love you, bitch? Don't get too cocky, you're just a tool, a working junk serving the Great Demon Lord's ass. How pathetic."_

'_Working junk?'_

_Even though being insulted like that, she didn't wavered. She continued sticking to that man._

"_Hilda, a word came from the Kingdom, you are chosen to be the demon maidservant of Mrs. Iris' son!" _

_After hearing that, she was overjoyed, she can't wait for the Young Master to be born._

"_Ow! He will make my popularity rise! I guess marrying you has some good points too."_

_Hilda was tired of it. 'I don't care if you degrade me, but not the Young Master, to think that you will use him makes me wanted to kill you!'_

_The day of their wedding came, Hilda was wearing a black, long dress that made her even more stunning and gorgeous. Her veil covered her face. She walked slowly down the aisle, while his groom waited for her for all of eternity, making his patience to run out._

"_Fuck, she's slow…" he cursed in a low voice._

_Just then Hilda finally arrived at the altar, which made him delightful._

"_At last, my 'era' has come…"_

_Hilda heard the jerk and she suddenly drew her sword out, aiming for the shit's neck._

"_Impertinent fool, you're not getting married with me. I'm done with your shitty attitude. Perish… before I do that fucking favor for you," Hilda said, her eyes was all fiery and she was real serious in making her wedding day… a day to kill._

"_OI! If you kill me, you're not getting away with this! My tribe will kill you bitch!"_

"_I can manage them all, if you wish to I'll kill them too.." she finished and suddenly a black aura of demonic power came flowing out of her. This scared all of the demons inside the wedding reception. They ran in random just to get away from the place. Hilda was left. She was grateful that she will never have to deal with that idiot anymore. She kneeled before the altar. Looking on the roof, her eyes produced tears, almost the same time as the heaven poured a heavy rain._

"_I will never love again… all my love… will be dedicated for my Master only…"_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Ow… you're back. So how's exam?" Furuichi asked Lamia, when he entered his room to get some snacks.

"F-f-f-f-f-furuichi!" Lamia was shocked and she stuttered when she saw the white-haired teen.

"What?"

"Um… nothing… I passed the exam!" and she flashed a big grin. "By the way, I brought you a souvenir!"

"A souvenir from Demon World? It might be dangerous…" he sighed.

"Idiot! It was a limited edition recorder…" and she showed Furuichi her gift.

Furuichi grabbed it, and as he got it, it floated in the mid air. It started producing sound and he heard a familiar voice. He listened to it carefully, until he identified that the singing voice was of Lala's.

"She wanted me to gave it to you, so that you won't miss _her_…" and then she smirked.

* * *

Oga overslept after playing his game. He woke up and found that Hilda isn't in his room.

"Maybe she's just downstairs…" he yawned and stood up. He picked Beel and then he headed downstairs.

"Oh… you're almost there for the dinner…" Misaki told her idiot brother.

"Where is Hilda?"

"Huh? Isn't she at your room?"

"No, she's not there…"

"Tatsumi… what have you done again, huh?!" his sister suddenly changed her mood and she was ready to beat Oga any second.

"I did nothing!"

"Now then search for her! Leave Beel! It's raining outside!"

"What a pain… Beel, cut the link…"

"Adah!"

Oga rushed through the door, without second thinking.

"Tatsumi! Bring some umbrella!" Misaki sighed. "Geez, he's gone."

"Where might Hilda be? That idiot, leaving the house like no one cares for her whereabouts…" he ran in random circles, from the school, to the park, convenience stores, and the likes. No signs of Hilda. "I guess she's there…" and he ran again.

* * *

Hilda stared blankly at the pond while the rain makes it like some kind of a fairy tale scene where the fairies jump on the surface of the water. She's just letting herself be drenched in the rain, while remembering her promise that day.

"As expected…"

"What are you doing here?" Hilda asked Oga, who came to fetch her.

"Didn't I told you that, I will surpass your damn guy? So why bringing it back?"

"Fool, it's just because, I remembered, the promise I made for myself…"

"That you're not going to love again?"

"Yeah…"

"Fool. Don't jump into conclusions. Someone better will always come along. Don't restrict yourself. If you don't love, you can't take care of Beel."

"Looks like you're an expert in love… that freaking word…" she smirked. "Is this the feeling that I have for you, now?"

Oga was a bit shocked. Did Hilda just say that? She almost said that she loved him.

"It's true that, I was drawn to your personality, your sense of loyalty… I like it. It was like I found the guy that I've been waiting for at that time, when I was about to marry some jerk." She smiled. "But now, I'm confused, whether this feelings are just fondness, or the thing you called love."

Oga moved closer to Hilda, he hugged her. Hilda was moved. Tatsumi never did it before. She buried her face in his chest and she was like crying, together with the rain.

"It's love Hilda…" and he leaned forward and deliberately kissed her. Hilda responded. The two didn't mind being soaked in the rain, as they enjoy each other's company. Hilda thought that, yes that's it, the thing that she lacked is that. That love thing, as Aoi said. She's not that really good in expressing her true feelings, verbally or physically. But, she doesn't mind anymore, cause Tatsumi already know, and she already know, that they both love each other. The two continued kissing each other, under the cold rain, but their passionate feeling kept them warm.

* * *

"Today is what?" Furuichi asked Lamia, it was like he doesn't caught up with her.

"What a pain… I said that today is the day that the Great Demon Lord has won in the 10,000 day Mahjong marathon in the Demon World. That's why he said that he will give us demon something to wish for," Lamia explained again.

"Wow… if I am a demon, I would wish for a one-year package of sexy girls!" and he drooled like a fool.

"Gross…"

"Takayuki… I will grant your wish… just tell me what is it…" Alaindelon said, blushing like crazy. "but you see, if it involves me… you can wish to have my body or something like that…"

"Fuck off! I don't want that!"

"Now I'm wondering what will Hilda nee-sama would wish for…" Lamia thought of it deeply.

"You're right…" Furuichi followed.

* * *

Oga and Hilda were heading home, it's already too late. The two walked quietly, they are a little shy after what had happened between them that afternoon. Oga was feeling very uneasy, he started the first move.

"Oi, Hilda, say something…"

"About what…about how cheesy you were back there?" she smirked.

"Oi, you're cheesier back there!" Oga defended.

"Huh… I wish I hadn't heard it… it makes me sick…" she teased Oga in a sarcastic way. He can feel the sarcasm in her voice that made him smile.

"But you should know how to express yourself, right?" Oga teased back.

'Huh… moron… of course I can do it…'

And there was silence. Oga felt uneasy again. He's wondering why Hilda isn't saying anything. He felt like a fool, for walking with her with that uneasiness and shyness.

'Oga… I wanted to tell you something… I didn't properly said it back there…'

But Oga isn't responding. What the hell's with him? She's taking all of the courage she has to say it out loud, but this moron isn't listening at all!

'Dammit, Oga!' and she kicked Oga, enough to make him trip and fall.

"The hell?! What now?" Oga was pissed.

'I've been talking to you and you're not listening to me?! You fool! You don't know how hard for me to say it!' she finished.

"Huh?"

'I'm trying to say that I love—' Hilda paused, as she saw Oga's reaction, dumbfounded.

"What are you saying again, Hilda? Can you do it properly, I can't hear you…"

'What?'

* * *

"My, my, Hilda has wished something weird… well I'll grant it!"

* * *

"Oi, don't tell me, that your voice is gone?" Oga was all curious to know.

'I don't know either…' is what she's trying to say, but Oga can't understand her.

"Is that… your wish, Hilda nee-sama?"

The two glanced at the direction were Lamia and Furuichi was standing. She wondered.

'Wish?'

"You're voiceless…" Furuichi concluded.

"Oi Creepichi! Don't kid like that! There is no way in hell that Hilda nee-sama is voiceless! Unless, she need to do _that_!" Lamia screamed at her.

'Shit! Yeah, that's the only way to get my voices back… but no way! I won't do that!' Hilda freaked out.

"_That_?" Oga barged in the conversation. Lamia looked at him, straight. There is fear in those eyes of innocence.

* * *

**yeay another chapter! sorry for the wrong info... **

**Oga's part time job isn't next. sorry...**

**well that is a part of the story so please wait...**

**and now hilda had finally realized! but wait...voiceless?**

**well well well... action speaks louder that voice!**

**but how can she return her voice? and why is lamia afraid?**

**next chapter: voiceless**

**See you next chapter!**


	14. Voiceless

**chapter 13! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

**Voiceless**

Cure "No way! There's no way in hell that I'll do _that_! Don't abuse my pseudo husband relationship with Hilda! That's too much!" Oga lose himself after hearing Lamia's words. Words that explained how to get Hilda's voice back.

"But there's no other way! We don't have any option! There's no medicine for it!" Lamia argued with the idiot more, even though knowing that, he won't still agree with the idea.

"Your Demon Lord is so screwed you know! Granting wishes out of the blue! I'll punch him. I'll definitely punch him!" he whined and damned to his delight. He wasn't like this when he's facing a great problem. He was more like calm and can solve anything with just a swing of his fist, but this time is different. He broke into a rage.

"Now that you mentioned it, what was it that you wished for, Hilda nee-sama?" Lamia asked the blond girl, who's blushing in extreme embarrassment. Hilda wrote it down in a piece of white paper. Lamia read it aloud.

"If I recall it, I said something about, I wished I haven't heard Oga's words… and when I tried to speak, there's no voice coming out from me…Ah! Don't tell me…" Lamia was shocked as she realized what cause Hilda's voice lost.

"What?" Oga interfered.

"It's a reverse magic. Hilda nee-sama wished she hadn't heard Oga's words, but the Great Demon Lord reverse it, making her the one not to be heard."

"What the— and the cure for that is for us to do _that?_ Hell no! I won't do that Lamia!" Oga continued complaining. Hilda grew pissed and picked up the paper pad and threw it, straight at Oga's face.

"UHOH!"

'Like I want to dio it wit you too, you bastard! I won't give my first like it was nothing! You damn fool!' is what Hilda trying to say, but as usual, nothing is coming out from her. She just sighed out of disappointment and let a heavy breath out. She's so down cause of her difficult situation.

"I already contacted Dr. Forcas and he said that, if it is caused by magic, only magic can reverse it," Lamia added.

"Is that flaky guy screwing with me? If that's the case, then having se—"

"I'll do it!"

A voice came out of nowhere. The three turned their heads towards the door. They saw the white haired teen, while raising his hand high in the air.

"If that's the only way to get Hilda's voice back I'll do it!" Furuichi has lost himself.

The three exchange glances.

3

2

1

BAM!  
Hilda kicked the shit out of him.

"Wait! Don't think about something weird! I just wanted to help you get your voice back!" Furuichi defended.

Hilda unsheathed her sword and aimed for the creep.

'Be gone.'

Furuichi read her lips and he started trembling.

"UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and he was beaten into a pulp.

* * *

"Is there really no other way?" Oga asked again, for almost a hundredth time.

"Like I said, there's no medicine to return her voice, so stop asking," Lamia finished, as she's out of words to explain more to Oga. Besides she already explained it for a hundred times.

"Is that really necessary?" Oga asked, without even noticing that Lamia is already pissed.

"So what else can you suggest? You better say something worth hearing or else I'll slash that mouth of yours," Lamia threatened him. Oga gave her a baffled look. Oga looked away, and he thought deeply, but the only thing flooding his mind is he and Hilda doing such things. He screamed at the top of his lung.

"Whatever! I still won't do it!" and he rushed out of his room and slammed the door in their faces. He left to clear his thinking. He walked endlessly until he tired himself, still cannot think of a way to help Hilda out of her situation.

"That Demon Lord is a pain! Granting wishes, stupid!"

"You don't get what does it mean, do you?" a voice suddenly appeared from the thick blanket of darkness enveloping the place.

"For us demons, it's a sacred ritual, it is powerful that it can dispel any powerful magic casted upon. But it's too risky, cause it can harm the person doing it."

"Well for us humans it can only be done between two married couples to have siblings Lamia," Oga retorted, "And besides I'm too young…"

"Is that so? Maybe that's the reason why Hilda nee-sama was so hesitant to do it," Lamia realized it like an innocent kid. Yes, she's an innocent girl when it comes to that topic.

"That's why we just can't do it easily…" Oga sighed. "so how about going home?"

"You're right, let's go," and the little demon doctor followed.

* * *

'Welcome home, Master, Oga,' Hilda said, but nothing came out.

"So it's still the same huh?" Oga asked.

"Seems like it…" Hilda sighed in disappointment. Why does the Great Demon Lord bested this curse upon me, she wondered. She cupped her face and stared blankly at nothing. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Oga was looking at her. Starting like he was a keen observer.

'What?'

"Hmmmmm…"

'Don't look at me you sewer-rat!' and that earned a slap in his face.

"What was that for?! Oga complained. He is holding his cheek.

'I told you not to stare at me, and still you don't listen!' Hilda damned to her heart's content, but Oga can't hear her.

"Don't kid, you can't speak, that's why!"

Silence fell for the world. Hilda looked at the idiot who's still sitting on the floor. She wants to say something, but as her situation demands it, she can't, although it's in the tip of her tongue already. She turned around and went off.

"Wait!" Oga called for her and stood up. Hilda just turned around and gave him a mean look, saying that she's still pissed. Oga looked her way, his hand behind his head. "If there's really no other cure…how about… doing it?"

Hilda's eyes widened in complete disbelief. What did he just say? Is he really serious about it? What is this guy saying? Hilda turned her back, shaking and trembling violently. No way, there's no way. Even though I like that idiot, there's just no way.

"Oi! Don't think it differently! I just want to make your voice back… to hear it again… what you we're trying to tell me, before you lost your voice," Oga finished, and he was serious about it. It can be seen in his face. Hilda looked at him.

* * *

"It's rare that Tatsumi lend you to me, right Baby Beel?" Misaki wondered. "Don't tel me—that two were planning to make out?! Baby Beel, you'll have a little brother!"

"Dah!" the little baby was overjoyed, as if he knew what was Misaki is talking about.

* * *

It was past 11 and the moon illuminates his room, and it shone in the eyes of the two passionate lovers. Hilda dressed in her night gown, her hair cascaded down her back. She glared at him, and he did the same.

"Are you sure about this, Tatsumi?"Hilda asked.

"Certainly…" he answered, and yes, he is certain.

He leaned forward and cupped Hilda's face, and gently and passionately kissed her. Hilda followed, kissing him tenderly. He laid her down the bed and continued kissing her down the throat, while Hilda's hands ran through his body, undressing him. Oga did the same. Hilda moaned.

"Does it hurt you, the kissing thing?"

"No, I'm just preparing for the pain…"

"I'll make it painless…" Oga was about to kiss her again, when she spoke.

"One more thing Oga..."

"What?"

"You're aware that I can speak now right?"

.

.

.

Silence.

Oga hurriedly stood up and dressed. He was so embarrassed. He didn't even noticed that form the start, Hilda can speak now. Hilda did the same, stood and dressed.

"S-s-s-s-sorry! I didn't noticed! I was out of my—" he was halted when Hilda pressed her finger against his lips. Oga looked at her. He thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous. He gulped.

"It doesn't matter if my voice's back or not… cause you already know what was I trying to say to you that time…" and she finished it with a kiss.

"You want to continue?" Oga asked. She smirked.

"Fine by me…" and they continued kissing each other. The next morning, they found themselves snuggled with each other. Morning chirps of the birds are waking them up and be ready for the new day, as they were through a night to remember.

* * *

"Hilda can speak now? Oi, Oga, don't tell me—" Furuichi's face turned into a disgusted, envious look. A lot of green image were flashing in his dirty mind.

"Are you screwing with me, Furuichi? Do you want to die right now?!" and he aimed for his best friend and started breaking every limb of his.

"Then how did you manage to get her voice back?!"

Oga paused for a moment and thought about it. How…?

"I don't know. It just came back before we do it. We just shared the same bed that night."

"NAKED RIGHT?! NAKED?!" his creep best friend has lost it.

"Maybe so?"

"You bastard!" and Furuichi cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Don't worry, like I said, it came back before anything could happen so literally, nothing happened, clear?" he explained so that his creepy friend would stop thinking about more stupid things.

"Don't abuse my pseudo relationship huh, you pervert…"

From afar, Aoi was listening to their conversation, when she suddenly fell to her knees and felt weakened. She heard it all. All of it, and in her head ran a hundred possibilities what can actually happen after that. Oga and Hilda's relationship will deepen… and the likes.

"I came here because Mr. Saotome said to pass his words on him… and now this is all what I'll hear? Damn it! Those two are doing those sorts of things now? Stuffs like that?!" Aoi lost herself and started spacing out. She's totally spaced out.

* * *

"What's happening to Aoi nee-san?" Nene asked the girls.

Chiaki shook her head sideways telling them that she has no idea about what's happening to her.

"Maybe she already confessed her feelings to Oga-chi and got rejected at the same time," Yuka perceived , while Nene and the others raised their eyebrows and looked dumbfounded.

"No way! That bastard has the gall to reject Aoi nee-san!" the Red Tails were all fired up and was ready to beat Oga anytime.

"Ah… no…I'm just kidding…" Yuka finished.

"Geez… stop fooling with us Yuka…" Nene sighed. "But seriously… what's wrong with her?"

* * *

'I never thought that those two would come to that point, bedding and the likes. I thought he is just an oblivious idiot, but… maybe Hilda really did manage to change the way of his life, which I can't do…' Aoi thought while walking home alone. She's depressed, even though she can't even count how many times she planned to be with Oga for so many times, spend time with him… to date him and the likes. It's now all to be forgotten. All wasted… after everything…

"Oi Furuichi, let's stop at Fujino's croquettes. Baby Beel is hungry," Oga told the guy.

"Ok," he answered without second thought.

"By the way, how do I cash this?" Oga asked the Furuichi, and he raised the check Himekawa gave him on his birthday for him to see.

"That two- million check? You haven't cashed it yet?!"

"That's why I'm asking!"

"Let's go to the bank! The bank!" 'Hehe… will be rich now!' and he started thinking about dirty things, like him having unstoppable harem and the likes.

"Wait! Baby Beel is starving. Let's go buy some first," Oga insisted.

"What are you saying?! If you cash it now you can buy more! You can buy whatever you want. You can even buy the whole store!"

"But—" Oga was interfered when Beel snatched the check out of his hand. The baby raised an eyebrow and emit one of his evil stares.

"Mah…" and he ate the check.

.

.

.

."BABY BEEL!" WHY DID YOU ATE IT? PUKE IT OUT! PUKE IT OUT!" Oga lost himself.

* * *

On the other hand, Aoi was still spacing out. She didn't care about what's happening around her. She didn't even noticed that she was about to bump onto someone.

Thud.

"Ow… sorry my bad..." she apologized. She looked at the guy in front of her. "Ow… it's you…" Aoi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yo! It's been a while… Aoi," and he smirked.

* * *

**ow guys sorry for the long long long long long wait!**

**for those who got impatient, pissed and everything..**

**GOMENASAI! HONTO NI GOMENASAI!**

**i'm just super busy!**

**well anyways here it is! no more complains!xD**

**next chapter: Oga's part time job (the real deal!)**

**see you next chapter!**


	15. Oga's Part-time Job

**i missed uploading...**

**o well**

**chapter 15 is here!**

**sorry for this arc starts the**

**OgaxAoi arc...**

**disclaimer: don't own beelzebub**

* * *

**Oga's Part-time Job**

**(Part One)**

"Um… sis, can I have a moment?" Oga asked sincerely, although it's not his nature to do so.

"What?" Misaki answered quickly.

"Can I borrow some money?"

"Huh?"

"Our parents are out on a business trip, so who do you think I should ask to?" Oga reminded her.

"I know about that, but what's up with the money thing? Didn't they left you with your allowance?" Misaki questioned him doubtfully, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but you see this guy?" he pointed at Beel, who looks so innocent. "He's been gluttonous for the past weeks and he is draining my money little by little," Oga complained while scratching his head.

"Hmmm… well if I remember that pompadour guy gave you a two million check on your birthday right? Why won't you cash it?"

"I was about to… but Baby Beel ate it. Literally ate it."

"WHAT?!" Misaki stood in complete disbelief. She just thought of being a millionaire for a moment. Money… money… money that turned into poop in just a blink of an eye.

"So now lend me some money…"

"That would be fine by me—"

"Yosh!" Oga celebrated.

"—If I don't have some big projects coming," Misaki continued.

"What?"

"Like I said I have some big projects coming so: no. I won't give you some money," she concluded.

"What?!"

"My allowance is just right to cover my expenses for the week, the projects the transportation and the likes…"

"Tch. Mumbling too much, you tightwad…" Oga mumbled.

"What did you say you punk?!" Misaki heard her stupid brother and a vein popped in her head. She's clenching her fist and was ready to beat her brother.

"I-it's nothing!" he trembled in just sensing her sister's death aura.

"If you're really desperate in having money then why don't you find a part-time job?" Misaki suggested.

"Part-time job?" Oga repeated while raising a tone.

"Ah, yeah… it's common to high school students who want to save up some money."

"Oh, I remember Tojo having a lot of part-time job," Oga thought for a moment.

"Great, then find one. You're old enough to do something for yourself…"she finished.

Oga pouted his lips. Something about the 'you're old enough' rubbed him the wrong way. It seems like he's an old man by just her sister saying that. He went upstairs after his nonsense fight with her sister.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to find a part-time job?" Oga asked himself.

"What's the matter?" Hilda asked, who's sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"I need to find a part-time job. See this Demon King of yours? It's his fault," Oga said with a meme like face.

"Dabuh!" Beel retorted proudly.

"Dabuh my ass!"

"Don't yell at my master like that…" Hilda threatened him.

"Besides, why the hell are you blaming my master?"

"He's the cause of my money shortage," Oga narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm… you're really poor you know?" Hilda mocked him.

"You little…!" Oga was pissed at her words. Something is really pissing him off when Hilda talked about how poor is he. She's always getting on his nerves.

"Well anyway, if it is for the master's sake, I'll help you find this part-time job that you're talking about," Hilda retorted calmly. Oga noticed that there is a concern in her tone. Oga looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you sick? You're going to help me?" he raised a suspicious tone.

"Fool. It's just that… you're doing so much for the master, I think it's about time to show some gratitude," Hilda got serious she doesn't care anymore whether he will laugh or mock her, as she's proud that she can now express her emotions. "… and because…" she continued.

Oga looked at her.

"You're always there to help me out… thanks…" she finished.

It took moment before he realized what she was talking about. She's thanking him, that's right.

"Yeah…" he smiled. She returned the favor.

"Now then what is this part-time job you're talking about?" Hilda began.

"Ah… if that's the case, Tojo has a lot of it so he is the one we should ask," Oga thought for a moment.

"Hm… if that's the case, we should go to school tomorrow," Hilda suggested.

"But you see, Tojo is always out because of his part- time job. How the hell are we supposed to find him?" for the first time, Oga has made sense of his spouting.

"Huh? When did you became aware of it, lamebrain?" Hilda projected a mockingly sweet smile. Oga gritted his teeth.

"You…!" just now she's talking about sweet things and now she's insulting him? Well, whatever… I like it both.

* * *

"Yo! Are you waiting for too long?"

Aoi was looking high above the sky, and she didn't even move just to greet her date. Yes, her date.

"Aoi?"

"Huh? Ah yeah, what is it?" she just came back to her senses. She can't even believe herself that she's in a date right now but not with the man of her illusions.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I have to lend Chiyo to my aunt," he said.

"Mm." Aoi waved her head sideways. "Not at all… I just came, too, Aiba…" and she faked a smile.

"You know what, I'm really happy that you let me take you out on a date. It's a first!" and he laughed with delight, while Aoi is trying her best to keep her interest on him. she can't take her mind off the matter that Hilda and Oga now shares a mutual understanding, a deeper relationship and she somehow doesn't have any more space in between.

'What's up with me? Didn't I told him that I will never give up on him no matter what? But look at me, dating someone I barely knew…' and she let a heavy sigh out.

"What's wrong?" Aiba asked with pure concern.

"Nothing, really," she answered him without even glancing at the blond guy's innocent face.

Aiba wondered. Suddenly, the courage he has was built up and he faced Aoi.

"You know… it's not that I'm forcing you to go out with me. It's okay if you want to go," and he smiled sincerely okay for him for her to leave. Aoi's widened. She felt guilty as he saw Aiba's reaction.

'How can he smile? He's asking me to leave, yet he can smile sincerely. To think that…' she was stunned, mouth gasped.

"I won't leave you, Aiba…"

"Huh?"

"Let 's have some fun together!" and she flashed a big grin to lift his spirit up.

Aiba was a little bit of dumbfounded yet happy at the same time. For the first time, Aoi finally paid attention to what he wanted to happen.

* * *

"Huh? Part-time job?" Furuichi raised a tone over the phone while lying on the bed, reading his daily dose of… you know what.

"Ah… I don't have the slightest idea of what is that fuck all about," Oga complained through the cellular device that connecting him to his friend at that moment.

"I know that you're lost without me. Meet me at our usual place," the white-haired teen hung up. He dressed and went off.

"Furuichi's coming?" Hilda asked Oga, who's waiting outside for her to change her clothes. She wants to tag along.

"He's reliable every now and then," Oga continued.

"Huh…"

"Are you done?" he's getting impatient, it can be heard through his voice.

"Just a little more…" Hilda told him, while preparing for their sudden "date", at least that's what she thought. Well she wants to surprise him out of the blue.

"I'm done…" and she got out of the door.

"What the hell took you so lo—" the moment he turned around, he was stupefied. He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a knee-high white dress with a blue ribbon as a belt. Two white stilettos with a strap around the ankle fitted in her feet. She has pearl earrings and headband. Her hair was ponytailed in a high manner. Oga thought for a moment that she looked like an angel that descended from above and was sent to him to please and make his a life a more pleasant one.

"What?" Hilda raised an eyebrow. Oga was so stunned by her and that's the only thing that she would say?

"N-nothing…" Oga thought that he looked stupid for thinking that she was beautiful and making a reaction just like that. "Let's get going…" he finished.

"Yeah…" she rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his. Like a real couple should. Oga smirked with satisfaction.

* * *

"Say, what would you like to have?" Aiba asked.

"Mm… anything. I'm not a picky eater… I guess anything is fine," and she smiled.

"Then I guess… chocolate parfait! I love the stuff!"

"Wow. That's surprising…"

"Waiter!" Aiba called and the waiter hurriedly rushed to their table.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to have some—what the-?! Tojo!" Aiba stuttered when he saw Tojo, as their waiter.

"Ow, it's the RomCom badass, with… Kunieda?!"

Aoi can't glance a look at him. She was embarrassed to the extreme level.

"So you're here in a date too… Ishiyama leaders… hahahaha…" and he broke into laughter.

"So what if we're on a date… wait…"too"? What do you mean?" Aoi wondered at Tojo's last word.

"What? Don't tell that you didn't noticed that two over there?" Tojo pointed at the right side of the table they were sitting at.

Aoi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was that couple Tojo is talking about, and she can't help it but to be crushed right in her spot.

"Let's go, Aiba…" Aoi invited him to leave her voice trembled as if she was crying and will burst into tears any moment.

"Aiba-!"

"Yo! Long time no see!" Aiba approached the two. Aoi's choice only choice of reaction was to gawk at the scene. She didn't expect that Aiba would approach the two.

"AIBA!" she screamed at him with a reddened face.

"Kunieda… and you're that guy form Okinawa…" Oga told them.

"It's been a while, Madason, and looks like you man-up a little huh?" he teased him.

"Shut up. We're just waiting for someone," and he gave them a baffled look.

"Waiting for someone dressed like that?"

While they are having some fun, Aoi can't even glance at the two and can't help it but to be jealous and uncomfortable.

"Why won't you join us, Kunieda?" Oga invited her and that startled her.

"What?! A yeah! That's a good idea… ahahaha…"

While they are having some fun, someone annoying arrived at the scene. With a meme like face, he stared at the couples.

"What the heck is this?! What kind of romantic comedy had developed while I was not watching?!" Furuichi with bitterness in his tone.

"O Furuichi, you're here!" Oga exclaimed.

"You traitor—what?! That romcom badass is here too? With the queen? What is this, a double date? So I'm the cast away?!" Furuichi lost it. The fact that he's in between couples is rubbing him the wrong way, especially when two lovey dovey couples are around.

"If only Lala-chan is here!" and he cried like a bitch.

"Would you cut it out already?! Oga stopped him. He stared at him with a 'if you dare to talk again, I'll kill you' look. Furuichi was frozen.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me again?"

"Oh yeah, the thing about that part-time job thing. I assumed that you knew it well," Oga finished while crunching his ice on his iced tea.

"The hell? If it comes to that, then you should ask Tojo. Dammit. Why the hell did I even came here? Just to see you getting a harem again just like your birthday?" Furuichi's face doesn't care, but deep inside, he was green with envy.

Aoi blushed extremely when she remembered that night. She was so drunk that night that she almost forgot what happened and what had might happened if she just let the spirit of the alcohol gained control of her. She remembered waking up beside Oga, half-naked.

"I-i-i-I need to go to the washroom!" Aoi stood up, she's all red form embarrassment. She rushed to the washroom.

Inside she let a heavy sigh out. She was planning to spend the entire afternoon with Aiba to forget all about Oga but to no avail. What has destiny has for her to suffer something like this?

She's inside the bathroom for almost an hour. She spaced out that she didn't even noticed that the faucet was open and the water is flowing endlessly.

'Should I really… give up?'

"What the hell are you doing… taking you this long?" a voice broke her moment of silence as Hilda entered the room.

"Hilda!" she startled. "What are you doing here?!"

"It is me who need to ask you that. What are you doing here? Everyone is waiting outside…" Hilda gave her a bothered look.

Aoi took a deep breath and swallowed it.

"Hilda…"

"What?"

"Since you're here, I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Go ahead…"

Aoi paused for a while.

"Do you… love Oga?"

Hilda was shocked. She didn't expect her to be this aggressive. Why all of a sudden?

"Um…"

"I knew it…" Aoi rushed out of the bathroom. She headed towards their seats.

"Let's go…" and she grabbed Aiba's hands.

"OI!"

"Wait, Kunieda!" and they vanished in a blink of an eye.

"They left…" Furuichi said.

* * *

They walked together around the park of Ishiyama. Aoi, who's still embarrassed from asking that kind of question to Hilda, can't keep up with herself. From the moment they went out of the restaurant she wasn't looking at him. She's embarrassed to the point that she can't even look at him now.

"What's the matter?" he broke the silence.

"Nothing…"

"Come on, spit it out," he insisted.

"I said terrible things to Hilda…" and she finally got it out of her tongue.

"What kind of things?"

"I know myself, I know that I can't still get enough of Oga. I still have feelings for him even though he already have Hilda! And to top it all I asked her… if he loves Oga. How stupid of me… even though I already knew the answer. But I don't want to give up! I don't want to give up on Oga! I want to fight for him. I like him… I think I already… love him. sorry Aiba, if I'm telling stuff like this to—you…Aiba…" as she turned around, she saw… Oga's shocked face. She's more shocked to know that he picked up the wrong guy of all times.

Aoi jaw dropped and she almost collapse right in front of him, luckily he saved her from falling.

"Kunieda! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Why…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Why of all times?!" she screamed at him.

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to confess!" and she buried her face in his chest. Without realizing it, she was hugging him tight. He calmed her down and he sat her on a bench.

"I didn't know all this time…" he mumbled.

Aoi seemed calmed down a bit. Oga stood up.

"Now then, seems like you're ready to go—"

"No. Let's stay for a while," she grabbed his sleeves.

"Well if you insist…" and he smiled.

* * *

**finally! i uploaded!**

**thesis is a pain...sorry guys**

**well here it is!xD**

**Next Chapter: Part-time... Boyfriend?**

**see you next chapter!xD**


	16. That Freaking Word

**no! last chapter! no0!**

**it's hard for me to end this!**

**last chapter guys...=')**

* * *

**That Freaking Word**

"What?! This is what you want right?! Then why are you starting another argument?!" Hilda screamed at the top of her lungs. She's clenching her fists to control her rage from punching the jerk in front of her.

"Cause you're not damn talking to me and you won't let me know the fucking reason!" Oga matched her attitude, but Hilda was on higher level.

"Do I really need to tell you every little thing I do?! I'm busy taking care of the Master so I don't have the leisure to talk with an idiot like you anymore, got it now?!"

"Taking care of Baby Beel?! Goddammit! He was on my back twenty- four seven and you disappear every time I needed you to take charge and your making the false excuse of taking care of him? Will you please stop making a fool out of me?!" Oga defended his side.

"Look, it's not like we're talking aside things that concern the Master or the demons, right? So why bother asking if I am not talking to you? It's still the same…" Hilda calmed herself down. Nothing will happen if she'll argue with the idiot more, and it will not change THAT fact. After all, what done is done.

"And look too. We're not talking about anything besides Beel? Would you please tell me the truth? I'm not a fortuneteller to foretell what's running in that little head of yours—"

"Then be a fortuneteller to know how I hate you right now! So be gone!" Hilda didn't even let him finish what he is saying and turned her back and walked away. She doesn't want to listen to what he got to say, after all, there is already SOMEONE who will listen to him whatever he has to say or what idiotic things he will say.

"What?!" he pulled her back while gripping at her arm. He's holding her tight that Hilda gritted her teeth. "Look, I'm trying to ask nicely here but you've push me to my limit. If you don't want to then just say it! Not making me wait for nothing!"

Hilda lost it. She glared at him with a cold stare. "Fine. I'll tell you. I hate you because you're an idiot. Now fuck off, okay?"

As Hilda was about to go, Oga tightened her grip even more, making her go back. Oga nailed his stare at her green, amber eyes. Hilda can see the seriousness of his action written all over his face.

"One question, one answer. Now tell me, is it about Kunieda?"

"What about her?" Hilda answered in a cold demeanor, which Oga could tell that she doesn't care at all.

"About her… being my girlfriend?" Oga pinpointed out, straight to her face. Hilda gave her a baffled look.

"So? Do you really need to tell me that crap? Just so you know, I don't care at all," she jerked out so Oga would let go, and he did. The way Hilda answered him, he can tell that she's obviously and undeniably lying.

"Are you jealous?" out of the blue, Oga asked the blond girl, who's fighting her tears back, but she can't fight that feeling anymore. That question made her turned around and dashed to him, giving him a hard kiss. She's kissing him roughly which Oga could foretell that she is indeed jealous. She never kissed him like this before, making him go like crazy.

"I can tell that that is a yes…" Oga began.

"Do you even need to tease me even though you already knew the answer?" Hilda followed. "I just need to know why… why Kunieda…"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Damn it…" Aiba cursed under his breath as they made their way out of the restaurant to somewhere he can think and completely what just happened. "Does it bother you? They went out all to themselves…" he asked the blonde, who doesn't seems to care a bit.

"I'm the one to ask…" Hilda retorted.

"Well yes it is. After all the troubles I went through just to ask her in a date. It sucks," sounding in remorse, Aiba put his hands behind his head. He glanced at the blue sky and grinned. He remembered Aoi as he look at the passing clouds above.

"Blue sky, it's beautiful…"

"…"

"It's ironic isn't it?"

"I may say it is, on your side," Hilda did pay attention to what he is saying.

"Look like it's going to rain…" Aiba told her, still looking at the blue sky.

Hilda was puzzled, so she decided to look at the sky. But what she saw contradicted Aiba's intuition, as she saw that today has a fine weather.

"What are you talking about? The weather's fine—"

"No. It's raining…" Aiba paused, and so did Hilda. Manly tears came running down his cheeks. Even though he tried hard not to let this warm liquid to flow down, he just can't help it. Hilda, with a look of concern in her face, sympathized for a person for the very first time.

"Yeah, it's raining hard…" Hilda agreed.

* * *

"He really did come this far to see you, eh?" Oga commented. He just finished listening to her story.

"Yeah, that surprised me…" Aoi sighed.

"Well he just proved that he's really into you… you should give him a chance," Oga suggested, being dense again about her feelings towards him.

"Yeah, I want to… and I need to…I just sympathize him without understanding his feelings. But you see, just like what I have said, I already have someone in my heart…" and she glanced at him at the last note. He blushed a little. He turned his glance away and paid attention to the flying birds above. Yeah, he's been kind to her ever since, he even hesitated to fought her back even though she accused him something he didn't even know. She must hurt when they fought each other just to learn black techs, in order to save Hilda. To save Hilda. He must have been with the blond beauty, but for some instance he's with Aoi Kunieda, a girl from Tohoushinki, former leader of the Red Tails, cousin to her friend Aoi Kunie, and a girl who's confessing to him right now. Who would have thought that it would happen.

"Um… are you and Hilda-san, dating?" Aoi broke the silence by asking such question.

"Hmm? Nope, she just tagged along when I was about to meet Furuichi—"

"What I mean is… are you two dating, like some sort of a couple?" Oga gulped. He just made an answer out of her first question and now she's asking an even harder one. Even though he wants to answer yes, he can't. after all she's Aoi, the very first woman to confess to the like of him.

"Uhm…"

"Sorry for asking!" Aoi suddenly broke his moment as she realized that she's being rude in asking too much questions. He deserves some privacy too.

"No, it's okay…" silence fell between them.

Aoi wandered her eyes around as she noticed that it's getting more awkward and awkward as time flew by. She needed to make something they can talk about, something interesting besides Hilda, fighting, the demon baby at his back… something!

"Oh yeah! Why would you even meet Furuichi at the cafeteria?" she started something to talk about, I guess she made the right thing, right kind of topic.

"Ow yeah, I was looking for a part time job so I ask Furuichi to help me out. I know I can rely on him," Oga entertained her question.

"Why? You're busy taking care of Beel. How can you even do that?"

"It's basically this guy's fault. He's gluttonous enough to spend all my allowance for a month just to sustain his eating habits…" he explained with a baffled look.

"Ow… and what are you planning to do then… for work I mean?"

"That's what I'm dealing with right now. Do I need to push buggies in the middle of the night through the thick snow just to earn? I think it won't suit me…" Oga explained and he threw a rock towards the fountain, and it made a slight crack.

"Wow… I do think too…" Aoi agreed.

'Wait a minute… maybe it's my chance… this opportunity doesn't come every day. I think it's my turn to make my move… I just started… I just need to take it to a whole new level…'

Oga noticed that Aoi was silenced. He thought that she was into deep thinking and he had chosen not to bother her. She'll talk eventually, that's what he thought.

"OGA!" Aoi shouted. Her sudden approach startled the man and made his eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?" Oga answered stuttering.

"I have to offer you something… a job," Aoi finished.

* * *

"So that's your story? Well for me it doesn't make any sense! You bastard! Why would you even accept that part-time boyfriend job from the Queen?! Do you have any idea what is that thing?!" Furuichi contradicted him. For no apparent reason, he's so pissed at his stupid delinquent friend. Usually he would be jealous of him but no, he's angry and pissed.

"Okay if you want a reason is that because it is easy to do! I just need to hug and kiss her… and be sweet…" Oga stated after getting annoyed at his whining.

"Is that all?! Are you sure that that's all? What about Hilda-san then? I'm warning you, it's not like when you do it with her… it's Kunieda-sempai… Kunieda-sempai… the Queen! She's different from your beloved Hilda!" he took it out of his chest just to remind Oga that Hilda would be extremely hurt because of his decision.

When he first accept that, he only thought for the money… and of course he wants to help Kunieda get rid of Aiba… but why did he accepted her offer? He doesn't want Hilda to know this…now that they are getting along so well, unlike before where they would always argue about the simplest thing…

"So what would you say to Hilda-san? Just like that…"Hey listen, Hilda so I and Kunieda are on a relationship…" just like that crap?! I don't think so dude…"

"I don't think so too…"

* * *

"You haven't talk to me since we're together… what's wrong?" Aoi asked her 'boyfriend' while walking down the riverbank, clinging on his arms.

"Nothing…"

"Come on tell me, you're my boyfriend after all…" Aoi blushed at the mere uttering of that word… even though it requires money just to be with him… it doesn't matter.

"Okay…"

"What is it?"

"Let's end this… I don't want to come off as a liar…" Oga being straightforward, said things that might not be that pleasant to her.

Aoi smiled and let her grip to fade. She turned her back and he intertwined her hands behind her back. She glared at the wide open sky.

"About Hilda right?"

He didn't answered.

"Just like what I thought…"

"Sorry…"

"No… it should be me, bribing you with money just to buy your time. Now I know I can't buy happiness when it involves a person."

"No it should be me… after all I made you think that there is a chance…"

"You're very honest…and that's what I like about you. You never hide your feelings and that's also why people know you better."

"Thanks…"

"But before we end it, can I ask for one more thing?" and she finished it with a smile.

* * *

Dusk is already approaching them as they walked to reach their destination. Aoi's last wish before they separate might change everything between them. As the walk down the dusky scenery the sun is giving them, Oga thought that it's for the best. He don't want to be a liar nor he doesn't want Kunieda to hope for nothing, so it's better to end things up.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Aiba asked while tailing Oga from his behind.

"She's the one who asked me to bring you here… so why would you think that she's not coming?" Oga, saying it with logic, looks very proud.

"You're right…"

As they reached the meeting place Aoi asked him, Aiba stood in front of her. The girl she likes, is now standing in front of her, just like in the movies where time is slow, like no one is around them and the only thing he sees at that time and at that place is the girl who made him cry for the first time.

"I'm glad you came," she greeted.

"Yeah… it was you after all…"

Silence fell between them. Aoi gulped and ironically speaking, she swallowed her pride as he bowed his head in that awkward situation. Aoi gasped for air.

"SORRY!" and with a single blow, she let it all out. She's teary eyed while asking for apology from the blond guy who she first met back in Okinawa, a guy who just suddenly fall for her, and the guy who she always rejects.

Aiba was startled. "For what?"

"For always turning you down. I always ignore your presence, I always take you for granted… I… I …" she wanted to fight the tears back but she can't help it. As her tears flow down, she can remember all those days that Aiba is helping her, reaching out to her, coming all the way to Ishiyama just to see her, visiting her during Christmas and even pairing with her just to win. All those time that he's thinking of her, even though they are apart like kilometers away, his heart never stopped for even a second for loving her.

"Don't be… I'm grateful I met a girl like you Aoi… even though how many times you reject me, even though how many times I need to fight Oga just to prove myself to you, even though… agh… I can't remember any more… well it doesn't matter anymore…" and he finished it with a hug.

Aoi sobbed in his chest as Oga watched them in the corner. He's glad that everything between Aiba and Kunieda are settled now. Is this what love can do? Forgive those who made mistakes? Really that freaking word is something…

"One word Oga…" Aoi suddenly paused from crying and face the delinquent.

"What?"

"Thanks…"

"Un."

"And one more…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Hilda?"

"What—"

"Do you love Hilda?" she repeated.

"Yes I do…" for the second time, he answered her without hesitation. It just came out of his mouth, like his heart pushed it out, and unbelievably, he can breathe with easiness after admitting it.

"You heard him right? Now come on out!" Aoi called for the wet nurse, who's hiding behind the tree. She was there the whole time listening to their conversation. Hilda looked at his way.

"One thing before I let go. I just want to make sure… that I'll leave Oga in good hands…"

"What?" Hilda nailed her stare at the blue-haired girl who's talking to her.

"Do you love him too?"

Oga gulped. He was shocked at her sudden question. It was the first time Hilda was asked in front of him with that question. Oga seek for her reaction just to find out she's dead serious.

"Yes…I do…" without second thought she answered Aoi, and she could tell that she's not lying.

"That would do…" and she smiled. "I gave up on you now… Oga…"

Aiba and Aoi left the two and they went for themselves. The two was left under the dusky colored sky, with some stars twinkling and lighting the way. The wind is blowing gently with that icy cold feeling that brushes their cheeks. Hilda looking at him like there was no tomorrow. Oga got a little uncomfortable… not because of her stare… with her answer. That's the first time she ever admitted it, and so easily…

"You don't believe it?"

"It's just so straightforward…"

"Why you hate girls who are straightforward?"

Oga ran to her and with just a blink of an eye, he's standing in front of her, holding her in her in his arms.

"No… not really… in fact I like them… they give me no time to think anymore…" and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, and I know it because you hate thinking. Like you ever had a brain…" she teased.

"What?!"

"What?! Are you going to start another argument or would you just kiss me already?"

"I really like it when you tease me…" and he drew his face closer until the distance between their lips is gone.

**-END-**

* * *

**no! it's so hard for me to put an end sign to it!**

**no! my first series is done! thanks to all those who read it**

**reviewed it and many more**

**those who criticized it! everyone**

**thank you very much!**

**don't worry,,,cause it's not the end...**

**more stories to come! i swear... now that this is summer vacation!**

**see you again next story!xD**

**-ifanimegoeslikethis-**


End file.
